As The Crow Flies
by Jaeme
Summary: Elphaba is orphaned when bandit's destroy her home and family. As strange powers begin rise up around all of Oz, Elphaba's life begins to fall apart around her and she will be forced to rely on her new friends. But will her past come back to haunt her? Eventual Fiyeraba. AU
1. Final Night

**Wicked AU - As The Crow Flies**

**I'm back! With a very different style to what you may have seen me use before. Bare with me as the violence here won't continue into the next chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

_One for sorrow, two for mirth; three for death and four for birth._

Screams pierced the night. A pair of small green feet pounded over blackened grass as fires ravaged the lovingly painted caravans of the gypsy encampment.

Nearby women were crying as they watched their lives turn to cinders before their eyes. In the near distance gun shots still sounded, but they were further away than before.

A young Elphaba ran through the still blazing tents of the gypsy caravan, bare feet headless of the cinders hidden in the blackened grass. She couldn't find her mum.

The bandits had attacked when the caravan had been at it's most vulnerable; straight after the Final Night Celebrations. The Final Night Celebration happened once a month on the final night the gypsy caravan was staying in a town and corresponding to the night of a new moon, the nomads would throw a feast to honour the townsfolk and celebrate their nomadic lifestyles.

The feasting went on well into the night leaving the majority of the men were passed out drunk - as well as many of the women - and the children were long since asleep, bellies full of the sweets and cakes from the feast.

Elphaba had heard the whispers around camp of a group of bandits that has been traversing Oz, plundering and killing nomadic tribes, calling it 'pest control'. Her mother had insisted that nothing was wrong, but Elphaba had over head the other women whispering among themselves of the gypsy raids, and now it had happened to them.

The bandit's had struck swiftly, setting fire to tents and firing shots into the night to cause confusion. They had taken some of the women and gold before dissolving into the night once more. Even now there was the occasional gun shot from the forest as the gypsies pursued their attackers.

Hearing voices she recognised in the distance, Elphaba adjusted her course and ran towards them. She recognised one as being Gregario, the leader of their caravan.

Passing the shattered remains of a small puppet theatre Elphaba found herself in the camp Centre, a large open space where the gypsies gathered to eat and socialise with each other. Elphaba noticed many of them seemed to be sporting makeshift bandages of torn shirt sleeves around their various injuries. She stood to edge of the group and stood waiting to approach, shivering from cold and fear. Gregario and some of the other men and Animals had gathered to assess the damage and set about the recovery effort.

A usually cheerful fellow, Gregario was now sombre, his face creased with worry and red from a wound in his receding hairline.

"Greg! They seem to be gone for now!"

"Excellent!" He cried, feigning optimism, "Try and save as much as you can. Bug and Tun, you two round up the injured and children, and gather some adults and set them to finding survivors." The twin Tigers Gregario pointed out nodded, running off into the camp. "Jeph, Jai and Merge find some of the other men and arms yourselves, they might come back." The three nodded and followed Bug and Tun into the camp.

Gregario sighed, pulling a worn handkerchief from his multi-coloured vest pocket and wiping soot and sweat and red from his stained brow. He turned to pick up an empty bucket to fill from the nearby well when he spotted the young green girl shivering behind him.

"Elphaba!" he exclaimed, kneeling down to her level, "What are you doing, my girl? It's not safe!"

Elphaba just whimpered, "I can't find my mum."

Gregario's face creased with grief as he looked down at the little girl before him, "Oh, my dear…"

Gregario was pulled from his mourning as several shots rang through the night followed by terrified screams.

Far off Jeph's voice called out, "They're back!"

Greg turned in the direction of the disturbance before getting down before the small, green girl before him. All around them people began to scurry for shelter or a weapon to defend themselves with, some arming themselves with shovels and tools. An old Goat armed herself with a handy bucket.

"Fabala," Gregario said, urgently, "I need you to to hide in the forest for me, please."

When she didn't respond Gregario shook her gently, "You have to be brave for me, my girl."

Elphaba nodded mutely before scampering off into the blackened and burning tents once more.

Behind her Gregario pulled a revolver from the back of his trousers, preparing to protect his family to his last breath.

All around her her home burned. Canvas was consumed and carried into the sky by fire as Elphaba ran through the hodge-podge of wagons and lean-to's towards the forest. Elphaba knew that the bandits had attacked from the other side of camp, but the damage here was so extensive it made her wonder how much she had missed.

She remembered being woken by the noise and finding her mother gone from across the wagon. Lifting the canvas door she had seen many of the surrounding tents and carts on fire and several gypsies scurrying about in confusion. Leaping down she had immediately tried to find someone to help her, but the people and Animals she saw were too busy saving their own belongings to help her.

Lost in her thoughts Elphaba went to skirt the still simmering coals of a tent and tripped over something soft and wet on her toes.

Landing with a soft, "Oof," Elphaba rolled into a sitting position with a small frown to see what she had fallen over. Peering close, unable to see very well in the darkness Elphaba thought it was a roll of damp canvas until the flickering light from a nearby fire cast enough brightness her way for her to make out the mutilated face of a dead Goat.

Backing away in horror she did not notice the large man that had snuck up behind her until her back hit his legs.

Elphaba gave a yelp of fright when the huge man grabbed her arms roughly and hoisted her onto her feet, spinning her around, all the while chuckling and sneering at her fear. It was a bandit.

The bandit's snarling face leered over Elphaba as she cowered away, revolted by the stench of his overwhelming halitosis.

"What we got 'ere?" he slurred, "A littl' green witch?" He chuckled to himself and Elphaba whimpered in terror as the man placed his revolver against her temple.

"Hows about we see what colour your blood is, eh?"

_CRACK!_

The man snarl turned to confusion as red bloomed from his back. He coughed blood into Elphaba's face before toppling over.

"Elphaba!" It was Shell.

He lowered the smoking barrel of his shotgun and ran over to her hugging her tight, relief evident in his voice when he saw she was alright "What are you doing out here? You almost _died_!"

"Gregario told me to hide in the forest," she replied, tears of relief flowing from her eyes

Shell nodded, rubbing her back gently and holding her close, "But where's mum?"

"I don't know! I woke up and she was gone!" cried Elphaba, chocking through her tears, "I think she's still in the caravan somewhere!"

Fear filled Shell's eyes. Glancing around quickly he hugged Elphaba tight again before pulling away and grasping her small shoulders, "I'll try 'n find her, but you've got to go hide n' be safe."

Shell hurried his little sister over to the edge of the forest through some small shrubs. Kneeling down to eye-level he said, "Don't worry. I'll go get her n' meet you in the clearing we played in yesterday, alright?"

Elphaba nodded as tears spilt from her eyes, carving trails in the dirt and soot that had accumulated on her small cheeks.

"Alright." She whispered, wiping at her face with her tiny fist.

He nodded and walked back into the inferno. He reached into his pocket and retrieved a hand full of silver cylinders which he slid into the barrel of his gun. Turning back for a moment Shell noticed that Elphaba hadn't moved from the forest edge.

"I told you to g-!"

Without warning a loud _CRACK_ split the air and Shell crumpled to the dirt, motionless.

Elphaba just stood hidden in the brush, eyes wide with shock, the gun shot still ringing in her ears. Deep in the forest a crow screeched.

* * *

**I'm back! With a very different style to what you may have seen me use before. Don't worry! The next chapter won't be nearly as depressing as this one was, though I can't promise an immediate pick up. I'm on holidays at the moment and this is how I've chosen to spend it so I'm in this for the long haul!**

**ALSO IN NEED OF A BETA, just someone to read it over for mistakes and possibly keep me on schedule :)**

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. Present Day

**As The Crow Flies 2**

**Quite a few of you were a bit shocked as to the violence in the first chapter so I went back and read it and realised that it's probably a side effect from reading Wuthering Heights… Oh well, as promised it won't be around for a while. Here's Chapter 2! It's a bit of a set up chapter so hang with me, it'll pick up soon.**

* * *

Elphaba's eyes shot open only to close immediately against the glaring morning sun that was streaming through the ill-placed gap in the curtains across her lone window. There were no gun shots here, only the incessant banging of Frexspar's fist against the wood of the attic trapdoor.

"Get up you lazy girl!" He bellowed through the wood as he did every morning. Elphaba groaned into her pillow. It was just a dream. More a memory.

"Breakfast is not made and it's almost time for morning mass!"

Gritting her teeth to bite back a retort, Elphaba rose before going over to her window and drawing the curtains. From her attic room she could see over the trees surrounding the old church into the small town of Longstone. The bell tower of town hall stood high above the surrounding roof tops, and the clock on it read half-past five. Morning mass wouldn't begin until nine. Supposedly the reason Frexspar woke her so early was so she could join the righteous in their morning prayer, but Elphaba knew he did it simply to spite her.

"Are you up yet girl?"

"Yes, Father." Elphaba called, attempting to sound as chipper as possible. "Good. Now get down here and do your job!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes, pausing to take in the grey morning once more before turning back to her room to get ready for her duties.

Opening the small trunk at the foot of her bed, Elphaba retrieved the simple, full-length dress and hair covering that she was required to wear when seen by the public around the church grounds. The garments conveniently covered all but her hands and face, hiding the majority of her green from sight. The dress was scratchy and a size too small but at least it kept the chill of the early Autumn air at bay.

When she was dressed Elphaba climbed down the ladder from her attic room to the upper floor landing of the Churchman's Quarters. Heading downstairs to the kitchen to prepare breakfast, she had to pass by Frexspar's room where she could hear him droning his morning prayer-song, as he did everyday.

Arriving in the kitchen, Elphaba located her apron and set about making a simple porridge, adding a diced apple for flavour. After she had wolfed down her portion, she set the pot on the stove to simmer. Soon Biff, one of the two other inhabitants of the church, would be in to collect a bowl for himself and his uncle, while Frexspar would wander in when he felt the need and leave the pots and empty bowls for Elphaba to clean.

Biff was the nephew of an old bumbling caretaker, whom Elphaba knew only as Mr. Whistles. The two lived in the caretaker's shed in the corner of the gardens. Biff and his uncle looked after the gardens while Elphaba cooked the meals and cleaned indoors.

Nine years she'd been living in the church, and for nine years she had been lurking in the shadows, playing the part of the grateful orphan that had been taken iff and his uncle looked after the gardens while Elphaba cooked the meals and cleaned indoors.

Around half-past eight the old woman that played the organ during the services turned up to practice and warm her fingers. She had a face like crumpled parchment, watermarked and withered by the seasons, but she always smiled at Elphaba when she passed by while going about her morning duties. By ten minutes to nine, members of the congregation would file through the door and pass Frexspar on their way to their pews, each of them calling a merry, "Morning, Father!" as they passed.

When all were seated Frexspar would stand at his pulpit and begin his usual passionate plea for the people to repent and serve the Unnamed God.

During the service, Elphaba was blessedly excused to spend her morning preparing lunch for the church's few inhabitants and completing her chores, all of which were done swiftly so she could spend time reading whatever was at hand. Usually, Biff brought her new books from town when he ran errands for Frexspar, but he hadn't gone for a few weeks, so Elphaba had to re-read one of her favourites, _Ozian Sorcery: A History_. Frexspar disliked this particular book which was part of the reason Elphaba liked it so much. He was averse to such heathen topics as witchcraft, as they opposed his naturalistic world view.

Elphaba would have been content to sit in the gardens under her favourite tree reading for the remainder of the morning, but it was not to be. Mr. and Mrs. Humbton, a kindly, but rather particular, Goat couple, were sitting in their usual place at the far end of the exact middle pew in the congregation, when one of their Kids decided to test his butting skills and knocked down a large iron candelabra stand.

Out in the garden Elphaba heard the resounding clang and crying from inside and knew her day would not be as restful as she had hoped. Running to the church doors, she saw Frexspar quickly dismissing everyone over the ruckus the accident had caused. Thankfully no one was seriously injured, if at all. The stand had caused a rather loud bang that made the little Kid cry; the only damage done was the spilling of several ounces of wax onto the hardwood floor and the splashing onto the boot of a nearby parish-man.

As the congregation left to talk on the church lawn, Frexspar nodded at Elphaba, then to the mess, clearly ordering that she was to scrape the wax from the grain and restore order. Sighing, Elphaba went back to the kitchen in search of her apron and a knife to pry the chunks of cooled wax from the cracks. As she returned, she found one of the church's most devout patrons, Miss Nessarose, conversing with Frexspar. From what Elphaba had absorbed of Frexspar's incessant praise of the girl was that she was, not only the daughter of the Governor of Muchkinland, but the most tragically beautiful young girl in the entire country.

Elphaba could clearly see the tragedy of her existence; her legs rested uselessly against the footrest of her wheelchair. As for her beauty? Elphaba thought her too pale to be beautiful, but she was definitely pretty, even if she looked a little too much like a doll.

"The Unnamed God smiles upon you, my daughter," Frex was saying, smiling to himself at the devotion of his favourite disciple.

"Thank you, Father," replied Nessarose, bowing her head modestly, "I live only to serve him."

Over where she was attempting to lift the heavy candelabra back to its rightful position, Elphaba rolled her eyes.

The two continued to talk as Elphaba righted the ironwork and knelt to scratch wax from the woodwork. She worked diligently for a few minutes before being interrupted by Frexspar, "Ah, Elphaba, could you fetch my hymnal from my bedside table? I'd like to show Miss Nessarose a verse from my favourite hymn."

Puffing a loose strand of hair from her eyes and panting from exertion, Elphaba gave an exasperated look up from the candelabra, "Can't you get it yourself?"

Elphaba could see his eye quiver as he struggled to maintain his 'perfect priest' guise in front of his favourite disciple.

"I could, but as you can clearly see I am otherwise engaged at the moment," Frexspar barely managed not to growl.

"Doing what?" snorted Elphaba, shaving wax from a chunk that refused to come away in one piece, "Idly chatting to your lemming?"

"Elphaba," growled Frex, his upper lip now beginning to twitch, "That is no way to talk about the church's patrons!"

"Yes. Sorry, Father."

Elphaba stood and brushed wax flakes from her apron before heading for the door that joined the church to the living quarters, "I'll go fetch it right away."

"No, no. It's fine, _I'll_ get it." Frex said, before storming out, leaving Elphaba standing awkwardly halfway to the door.

Elphaba returned to her work after a few moments of bemusement, resuming her scratching at the floor while Nessarose folded her hands in her lap, unsure of whether she should break the awkward silence.

"Nice to see you this morning, Miss Elphaba."

"Likewise."

Neither girl sounded particularly excited about making acquaintance.

"I think your holy name counteracts the curse of your skin."

Elphaba pursed her lips and frowned, unsure of how to properly respond to such a statement.

"It's not quite spelt the same way as Saint Aelphaba's name was. There's no, 'a' at the beginning."

"Oh," said Nessarose simply, "That's interesting." Her lack of interest was painfully apparent.

The two fell back into an awkward silence until Frexspar returned carrying the hymnal. He smiled when he entered, ignoring Elphaba and addressing Nessarose directly, "Let us talk outside in the sun, instead of in this dull room."

"Yes, that sounds lovely, Father" Nessarose promptly agreed, eagerly wheeling herself out the large church doors. Frex lingered behind momentarily, turning to Elphaba who was still cleaning the floor.

"Elphaba?" Frex warned in a low voice.

"What?" Elphaba looked up from her work again, annoyed.

Frex paused for a moment, eying the green girl carefully, "Polish the rest of the floor as well."

The large church doors slammed behind him as he left.

* * *

**HUGE shout out to my beta Fae the Queen! She is by far the best beta I have ever had.**


	3. An Old Goat

**As the Crow Flies Chapter 3**

**Buskins are long socks or stockings worn under a priest's garb. Admittedly this one is late because I got a bit too excited writing moments from chapters to come and forgot I had to get there first! Extra long chapter to make up for the delay, (plus I really wanted to get this one right).**

The following Monday, Elphaba was outside hanging out the laundry. Her hands were still raw from polishing the chapel yesterday, and the bone chilling wind made this simple task more of a trial than Elphaba would have liked. Seeing as it wasn't a Sunday, Elphaba had traded her head covering for a simple navy knit hat.

After dropping one of Frexspar's buskins for the fourth time that day, the man himself came striding across the grass carrying a small bundle of envelopes.

"Elphaba!" He bellowed from across the lawn.

Elphaba barely flinched, "Yes?"

"Where's Biff? I need him to make a delivery to town."

"He's cleaning the south wall windows."

"I have some post that needs to be taken in to town, give these to him for me."

"Alright." Elphaba continued to fumble with the pegs in her hands.

"Alright, what?"

"Alright, _Father._" Elphaba paused from hanging the buskins and took the envelopes from him.

Frex nodded and turned back to the main building. When he reached the doors, Frex glanced back and noticed that Elphaba had dropped the bundle into the washing basket and hadn't stopped fiddling with the pegs. "Now, Elphaba." He commanded sharply, "The laundry can wait."

Elphaba rolled her eyes before retrieving the envelopes from the basket and stalking off to find Biff.

Elphaba walked out onto the southern lawn that rested just above the church vineyard. As she passed Elphaba, could see Mr. Whistles among the vines, where he was preparing for the harvest that would occur in a few weeks time. The wine made from the grapes would be sold and used to fund the church for the following year.

Turning back to the church, Elphaba spotted Biff high up on a ladder with a cloth cleaning the church's elaborate stained glass windows. The pre-teen had been living at the church for three years and still thought Elphaba was a demon in disguise. His uncle had been living in the caretakers cottage since before Elphaba had arrived.

"Biff!" Elphaba called up at the boy, "Frex wants you to-"

Startled, Biff attempted to spin around to see the voice addressing him. Already being a jittery and unstable boy, he overbalanced on his ladder and plummeted with a terrified yell into the garden beneath the window. The cloth and bucket he was using were lost in the rose bushes across from the church.

"Biff!" Elphaba dropped the bundle of envelopes and ran across the lawn to the wall side gardens. She could hear the young man's pained groans from the shrubbery as she got closer. Frantically pulling apart the leaves, Elphaba shoved her way through the foliage until she reached Biff. He was laying on his back, with his hands clutching at his right ankle, his face screwed up in pain.

"Oz, are you alright?" Elphaba's voice conveyed her concern and slight panic.

"No." Biff groaned, "My ankle…"

"Okay," Elphaba knelt beside him, only for him to recoil away the handsbreadth he could in the cramped space.

Sighing Elphaba said, "Can you walk?"

"I-I think s-so." Biff tried to stand by himself, only to fall back with a pained cry.

"Look, you can't stand on your own so I'm going to have to help you stand, and that means I'm going to have to touch you."

Biff's jaw tensed and he looked away into the shrubs.

"Oh grow up. I know I threatened to curse you if you didn't bring me books, but aren't you old enough now to know I was joking?" Elphaba's voice was sharp with annoyance.

Biff still didn't respond. Elphaba offered him a small smile that she hoped made her appear trustworthy, only to huff in frustration when he refused to acknowledge her.

"For the last time it's not contagious!"

Biff looked up at her hesitantly, then down at his ankle, before reluctantly holding out his hand for her to take. Elphaba took his hand in hers and helped Biff to stand. He awkwardly stared at the ground as the two shuffled out from the shrubbery, his arm around Elphaba's shoulders, just as Mr. Whistles came running up from the vineyard.

When his uncle was within reach, Biff quickly untangled himself from Elphaba and grasped his uncle's arm. Surprised, Mr. Whistles glanced apologetically at Elphaba before addressing his nephew.

"That was quite the crash, my boy. Even I heard it out in the field."

As the words left his mouth, Frexspar came storming around the corner of the church, drawn to the disturbance of his peace.

"What is going on out here?"

"It's alright, Father," said Mr. Whistles, "My nephew's just had a bit of a fall an' hurt his ankle."

"I-It's alr-right, F-Father Frexs-spar, sir. I c-can still w-wa-!" Biff attempted to put his weight back onto his ankle only for it to collapse underneath him, forcing his uncle to take his whole weight, causing Biff cry out again.

"I guess it'd be best for you to get inside and rest. Elphaba will cover your duties until you are able to walk again."

Biff sent Elphaba an apologetic look as she gave an irritated sigh.

"Elphaba, you make the delivery." Frexspar picked up the bundle from where Elphaba had dropped it and held it out towards her, "I trust you know where the post office is?"

Elphaba took the bundle wordlessly before setting off down the hundred yard stretch of road that lead into town.

As much as Elphaba enjoyed observing the town from her attic window, being out amongst the people was an entirely different story. Of course she had been into town before, a number of times, but that didn't mean it was an experience she enjoyed.

Elphaba could still remember the driving snow and the sting of rocks against her back.

She shook the memories from her head, as now wasn't the time for reminiscing. She had a job to do and Frexspar would not be pleased if she were away longer than necessary.

As she got closer to the main road, the trees grew sparse and houses took their place. Soon she was amongst the townsfolk of Longstone going about their daily business.

Many of the people recognised the green girl from her previous visits to town, but others... not so much. As she walked the main street, people parted before her, sometimes scrambling to avoid her as if she was the embodiment of the plague. Others who had seen her before were less wary, but still avoided eye contact.

Elphaba's jaw tensed, _this _was why she hated going into town.

Just ahead the townsfolk were parting for another reason. A trio of soldiers were demanding tax from an old Goat dressed in a tattered red vest with small spectacles perched on his nose.

"Come on Goat, we haven't got all day!"

"Yes, yes, sorry gentlemen."

The Goat sounded upset and irritated as he scurried into his shop, a bookstore, before emerging a moment later with a small coin purse which he meekly handed to the largest soldier who took it and opened it, eyes sparkling with greed.

"Thank you for your faithful citizenship, Goat," The beefy soldier 'accidently' knocked over a small stand of books out the front of the shop.

"Oops, sorry." His tone dripped with fake sincerity.

As the Goat bent to pick up his scattered wares, the soldier kicked the old Goat in the rear, making the Animal bleat in surprise as he sprawled out onto the pavement, losing his small glasses in the fall. As the Goat scrambled for his glasses, the soldier picked up a small book from the storefront stand.

"I'll be taking this as well, my niece likes books, ya see."

The group of soldiers echoed their leader's uproarious laughter as they walked off down the road, slapping each others backs and joking about the Goats pathetic bleating.

When the soldiers had moved a little further down the road, Elphaba ran to the Goat's side, picking up his glasses for him.

"Ah, thank you." He squinted through the lenses for a moment before focusing on Elphaba's face. "Oh," was all he could summon in response to her unique complexion.

Uncomfortable with the Goat's blank stare, Elphaba spoke up to draw his attention elsewhere, "You shouldn't let them bully you like that."

Drawn from his shocked trance, the Goat blinked before replying to her, "Oh, I'm afraid there's no opposing the Gale Force, my dear. Even so, your kindness is most welcome."

"Gale Force," Elphaba frowned in confusion, "The Wizard's soldiers?"

"Yes, I'm afraid the further from the Emerald City you go, the worse they get." The Goat dusted at his vest absently.

"Well then you're welcome Mr-?"

"Dillamond, my dear. You may call me Dillamond." Now sufficiently recovered, he held out a hoof which Elphaba shook, more than a little surprised. It was the first time in years someone had willingly touched her hand.

"And it's very nice to meet you, Miss-?"

"Elphaba."

"Elphab-Ah!" Dillamond smiled in realisation, "You must be Biff's friend that he's always buying books for."

Elphaba smiled, "Yes, that's me."

"Well then, would you like to come inside and I'll show you around?"

Elphaba's smile widened before her smile quickly faded as she remembered the reason she was in town to begin with, "Oh, I need to be heading to the post office."

"I see."

"I suppose I could spare a few minutes." The rare opportunity for Elphaba to wander around in a bookstore was too great a temptation to walk away from.

"Marvelous, come in!" Dillamond shuffled into his small store, collecting a few fallen books from the pavement as he went. "You have a taste for Ozian history if I recall correctly."

Surprised Elphaba eagerly engaged the old Goat in his clever choice of topic. "Yes, it's fascinating to see how our systems have evolved over our documented history."

"Such a focus on our history must mean you have quite the taste for the political climate as well, hmm?"

"Well, not really. Seeing as I don't leave the church grounds very often, any updates I get are few and far between." admitted Elphaba with a small sigh.

"Well, Ozian Politics is very closely interlinked with many of the major events of the past few hundred years, as you may have noticed in the variety of texts you have already read," began Dillamond, happy to be able to teach his guest something new. "The biggest catalyst for the current political climate was-"

"The Wizard taking power." Elphaba finished.

Startled, Dillamond paused before smiling encouragingly, "Yes, indeed! The Wizard has been responsible the enhancement of our culture and the advancement of our technologies for the past thirty years. But…" Dillamond glanced over Elphaba's shoulder, seeing the soldiers lurking on the street outside, "Oh, I've gone and done it again."

"What's wrong?" Turning to follow Dillamond's gaze, her brow furrowed.

Dillamond shuffled his hind-hooves on the rugged floor, "I almost said something I shouldn't. It's dangerous to have an opinion, you know."

The old Goat turned abruptly and hobbled through the shelves of his book store leaving Elphaba to stand just inside the door, at a loss to whether she should follow or not.

"Here." Dillamond's sudden reappearance startled Elphaba out of her reverie. He waved a large book under her nose which she took, curious. "Chapter 5 briefly implies a link between the Wizard and the recent _difficulties_."

Elphaba flicked through the pages of the book, eager to begin reading. Closing the cover she looked up at the nervous old Goat, "You shouldn't be afraid to speak out against them."

Dillamond gave a nervous chuckle, "How, Miss Elphaba? I'm an old Goat, there's not all that much I can do."

"I don't know, maybe the Wizard can help?"

Dillamond's eyes flickered, "Yes," he said vaguely, "maybe the Wizard could do something."

Something in his tone had Elphaba wondering if the Goat truly believed what he said.

"Well, I'd better get going," said Elphaba, once again remembering her purpose. "I'm already a bit late and Father Frexspar will be waiting."

"Ah, alright. That's fine," Dillamond adjusted his glasses and smiled up at the green girl before him. "I suppose you could visit another time?"

"I don't see why not. With Biff injured I suppose I'll be the one doing all the running about."

"Excellent. I look forward to our next conversation, Miss Elphaba."

"Good-bye, Mr. Dillamond."

Elphaba sent the Goat one last smile before leaving the shop and to deliver the letters to the post office. Her chest felt light as she thought about visiting the clever old Goat again.

**Also, I'm using my twitter account to post hints and updates on this story so feel free to check it out :)**


	4. A Delivery

**As The Crow Flies 4**

**So sorry about the delay! I had a last minute content overhaul and decided to write something completely different for this chapter instead of what I had, hence the delay. Also, apparently being a member of society means I have to be social and talk to real people. From now on I will be back to giving you two updates weekly, hopefully more promptly :/**

As soon as Elphaba had returned from town, Frexspar set her to take on Biff's chores on top of her own. Meaning that she now had to clean the windows and prune back all the foliage before Winter set in, on top of running errands into town.

Mr. Whistles helped her as much as he could while his nephew sat in front of the kitchen stove, his foot elevated on another chair.

Elphaba obeyed silently, performing all her duties in the hope that Frexspar would soon ask her to go into town for him. Thankfully she didn't have long to wait.

Just three days days after she had first met Dillamond in town, Frexspar once again came striding across the lawn. In his hand he held a thick book, unlike of a bundle of envelopes like last time.

"Elphaba," He called, disturbing her from helping Mr. Whistles prune back the roses for the winter, "I need you to take this down to Miss Nessarose at the Governor's Townhouse."

Elphaba quickly dropped the branches she was holding into the large gardening bag and pulled off her gloves, taking the parcel from Frexspar's hands, "Yes, Father!"

Busting past a rather perplexed Frexspar, Elphaba could barely able to contain her smile as she ran up through the church and retrieved the book Dillamond had lent her from her attic room before setting off down the In Road into town.

The In Road is the secondary main road of Longstone and it intersects with the Main Street, which runs from east to west and joins with the Yellow Brick Road, and circles out into the countryside. This meant that when entering town from the north or south you were guaranteed to find the main street, and from there get directions to the rest of Oz; or at least as far as the border.

Miss Nessarose's townhouse was on the far side of town by the river, meaning that Elphaba would have to circle around on her way back so she could visit Dillamond's shop on the Main Street, but she didn't mind. The scenery down by the river was beautiful and well worth the trip. Elphaba could remember sneaking down to the banks to read in the days when Frexspar had forced her to attend school. Thankfully, Elphaba no longer had to attend as the teachers had long since decided that they couldn't teach her anything new, and the students had forcibly shunned her from the grounds with insults and small rocks anyway.

This time as she walked through town Elphaba barely noticed the stares from the townsfolk and she was quickly out onto the less populated section of the In Road, which meant that she didn't run into so many people.

As she came within sight of the large wrought iron gates of the townhouse Elphaba noticed a group of uniformed men setting up tents along the river bank on the outskirts of town. A military camp. A little further down the road she saw more men performing combat drills in the fields and yet more tending to horses and weaponry.

Soon though she was passing through the gates of the Governor's townhouse. The Governor himself didn't actually live in the Longstone manor. He had constructed the townhouse for his daughters use in hopes that the fresh country air and calming environment would help improve her poor health.

Elphaba walked up the stone steps and knocked on the door. After a few moments a taller-than-average Munchkin answered the door. His eyes widened with surprise and recognition but he quickly schooled his expression, although not before he had placed half of the door between himself and his green guest.

"How can I help you?" He asked, staring at a spot just left of Elphaba's face.

"Hello, Boq," greeted Elphaba, smirking slightly at his forced gentility. "I have a delivery for Miss Nessarose."

"Give it to me," Boq stuck his hand through door, still avoiding her gaze, "I will deliver it."

Elphaba ignored his outstretched hand instead allowing her curiosity to get the better of her, "Who are the soldiers camped just down the road?"

"The Gale Force, the Wizard's men. I don't know," Boq shrugged. "Just give me the delivery and go."

Elphaba handed it over and sent a sarcastic smile Boq's way before turning and leaving back through the gates, heading into town to visit her new Goat friend.

"Mr Dillamond?" Elphaba called as she entered the book shop. The counter stood unattended and the store seemed empty. Elphaba called again and this time received an answer.

"Oh, sorry Miss Elphaba!" the old Goat hobbled out from amongst the shelves, "I'm afraid I didn't hear you come in."

Elphaba smiled, "It's alright. I brought you back that book you lent me."

"Ah, yes," Dillamond took it from her, peering at the cover, "Did you enjoy it?"

"Very much!" Elphaba was about to continue raving about the book when she noticed the old Goat squinting up at her quizzically. "What's the matter Mr Dillamond?"

Dillamond shook his head slightly and blinked, returning to himself, "I'm sorry, Miss Elphaba but, If you don't mind my asking," Elphaba gave a rueful smile at the old Goat's rambling, "I'd never seen you around town before the other day, not that you're particularly hard to miss."

"Oh, I don't venture out much. I prefer to stay at the church where no one can stare."

Dillamond nodded in understanding and the pair fell into an awkward silence.

"I could say the same about you, Mr Dillamond," said Elphaba, breaking the ice once more. How long have you been in town?"

"I moved in this Spring just gone," he said, "I wasn't expecting quite so many soldiers though."

"Yes," Elphaba frowned, "I saw a group camped along the In Road. What are they all doing here?"

"I'm as baffled as you are, my dear. They've been pouring in from all over Oz. I heard that they're setting up camps all along the eastern border."

Elphaba nodded, "A squad passed by on the In Road this morning. Why are they here?"

"I don't know," the Goat's concern showed on his face, "and from what I've gathered from the townsfolk, the soldiers themselves don't know either."

"But, soldiers are for fighting," Elphaba shrugged, "and there's nothing out here to fight except wheat germ."

Dillamond chuckled, "Oh, Miss Elphaba," his smile faded into a grim mask as he gazed out the window of his shop, "I fear their purpose is much bigger than that."

Elphaba was just about to question him further but he stopped her with a sigh and a shake of his head. Taking a deep breath, he smiled up at her, "How did you find that last book I lent you?"

Elphaba realised the old Goat had no intention of continuing on his previous topic, and willingly joined him in this one.

"It was fascinating. I never knew the history of Ozian politics could be so interesting."

Dillamond's face lit up, clearly pleased. "And, Chapter five?" he asked, curious.

"You mean the part about the Wizard's chief advisor?"

"Yes that's it." Dillamond urged her on.

"I didn't find anything odd about the Wizard's advisory staff," Elphaba shrugged.

"Nothing odd?" Dillamond's face fell once more, "No I suppose not. Well, maybe you'd like to read something on military history next? All this talk of soldiers must have piqued your interest, hmm?"

Elphaba smiled enthusiastically down at the Goat, "Sounds wonderful, Mr Dillamond."

This time when the old Goat hobbled into the shelves Elphaba followed. As she followed, Elphaba realised the store was a veritable maze of shelves and stacks of books from all over the country. She gaped at the sheer number of books that the Goat had managed to cram so many books into his tiny store. There were books leant against one another, crammed on top of each other and even stacks on the floor on top shelves. Amongst the books Elphaba spotted the occasional numbered label that must have been some sort of system to the chaos that Dillamond used because he seemed to know exactly where he was going through the labyrinth.

Dillamond stopped before a shelf and regarded its contents for a moment before selecting a large text.

"Here you are, Miss Elphaba." He held the book out to her, "Feel free to have it for as long as you like."

"Thank you, Mr. Dillamond." Elphaba took the book and eagerly opened the cover to begin reading.

Dillamond cleared his throat to get her attention, a small smile on his face, "I think you'd better be headed back to your duties, Miss Elphaba."

"Oh, of course," she laughed lightly, embarrassed, "See you, Mr. Dillamond."

"So long." He waved as he lead her out onto the main street and watched her begin her walk back to the church.

Out on the street Elphaba once again opened her book and began walking back to the church, nose buried within the pages.

Faintly, through her concentration Elphaba heard someone close by call, "Hey, throw it over here!" then something large and not quite soft hit her, hard. Elphaba stumbled and dropped her borrowed book into a muddy puddle

Furious she picked it up and spun around to see what, or who, had hit her, "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Before her stood a rather sheepish soldier holding a round loaf of bread in his hands. His blue eyes struggled to look nonchalant as he tried to disguise his shock as he said, "Sorry, Greenie."

**Obscure musical quiz! From which musical comes the song with the lyrics, "I rather be nine people's favorite thing, than one hundred people's ninth favorite thing?" No cheating! Answer will be in the next update.**

**Also, shout out to the guest Beta for this chapter The Wizard Of Wicked as my regular Beta has been super busy this week! I still love her to bits though :)**


	5. I don't like you

**Another delay? I'm sorry :( I've been out for every night this week so writing time has been short. Also, went to a trampoline arena last night! So fun! You know how they say 10 minutes of jumping equals 30 minutes of running? Well, I was in there for an hour and boy do I believe it! My everything hurts! Anyways, on with the chapter!**

Elphaba rebounded off of the figure before her, wincing as she crashed onto the hard road. Scrambling to her feet she faced the uniformed man before her. "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry, Greenie," The soldier smiled uncertainly, the loaf of bread hanging awkwardly from his hand. "I didn't see you there. Not that you're very hard to miss."

"Wow, smooth." Elphaba deadpanned, reaching down to pick up her book, only to have it snatched away before she could reach it.

Heaving an annoyed breath, she straightened up to glare up at the soldier.

"But I could say the same to you," He said, tossing aside the bread so he could flip through the pages, "walking with your nose in a book is hardly watching where you're going."

"Give that back." Elphaba attempted to snatch it from his hands only for it to be waved just out of her reach.

"A-ah," he grinned down at her, "What's the magic word?"

Elphaba glared up at him for a moment, her arms crossed, "Would you like to have children in the future?"

The soldier paused for a moment, unconsciously shifting to protect his manhood before lowering the book for Elphaba to take. "That'll do, I suppose."

"Hey, Fiyero! What are you doing, man?" Another soldier's voice cut through the air.

"Give us a sec!" Fiyero called back.

Her book safely in hand, Elphaba turned on her heel and strode off in the direction of the church.

"Woah, not even a goodbye?" Realising she was leaving, Fiyero jogged up and fell into step beside her, "That's a bit harsh don't you think, Greenie?"

"My skin may be my defining feature but that does not mean 'Greenie', as you so eloquently put it, is my name."

Fiyero quick-stepped in front of Elphaba, effectively blocking her escape, "Well then what is it?"

She glared up into his face, "Are you always so impertinent?"

"I'm going to say yes, even though I have no idea what that means." His smile was quick, and unapologetic.

"Why am I not surprised?" Elphaba tried to step around him, only to be blocked again, Fiyero's cocky grin replaced with a bemused frown.

"Are you implying that I'm stupid?"

"Yes."

"I'm not just some brainless soldier, you know!"

"Well, you could've fooled me." Elphaba snapped, and moved again to leave but Fiyero's hand flew out, grasping her upper arm and preventing her escape, once again making her drop her book.

"Let go of me!"

"Pride dictates that I cannot let you leave with you still thinking that I'm an idiot!"

"Well, too bad! My mind's made up."

"Well, then I'm just going to have to un-make it."

"You're not off to a very good start."

"Well you should learn to be more open-minded." Elphaba's mouth dropped open in shock, just as one of the soldier's comrades called out, "Hey, Fiyero! Fall in, it's time to head back to camp."

Fiyero turned and called back at his comrade, unconsciously releasing his hold on Elphaba. "Yeah, yeah! I'm coming!"

Turning back to continue his conversation with Elphaba, he was met with only empty air. The green girl had vanished, and in her rush she had left her book where it had fallen.

Back at the church, Elphaba channelled her rage from the encounter into furiously cleaning the kitchen. She knew she shouldn't have let it get to her, but something about that brainless idiot of a soldier had pushed all of her buttons. She was so lost in her thoughts that her hand slipped on the soapy surface of a plate causing it to fall to the bench and snap in two. Elphaba cursed silently to herself as she fumbled with the pieces, trying in vain to fix her mistake.

"Elphaba!" Frexspar came storming into the kitchen, his face red with barely contained rage, "What in Oz have you done?"

Shocked, Elphaba looked up from the sink, attempting to block the broken plate from Frexspar's view with her body. "Done? I haven't done anything."

"There is a soldier at the door asking for you, specifically!"

Confused and, admittedly, a little worried, Elphaba hurried to dry her hands and open the large church doors only to see the smiling face of a certain blue-eyed soldier.

"Oh, it's you," stated Elphaba in a shocked and wary voice.

"That's not very nice," Fiyero teased.

"Go away." Elphaba began to close the heavy church doors but Fiyero stopped the wood with one of his hands.

"Woah, hear me out."

Elphaba just looked up at him in exasperation, folding her arms across her chest.

Fiyero cleared his throat before beginning, "I had quite the time tracking you down, none of the townsfolk seem to like you that much."

"I can't imagine why." Elphaba said, dryly. "What do you want?"

"In your rush to escape me, you dropped your book, again." Elphaba's eyes widened in recognition as Fiyero held out the book. He smiled, satisfied when Elphaba hesitantly took it.

"Also, I wanted to apologise." He continued.

Elphaba looked up at him in surprise.

"I know I'm not the most sensitive person, let alone smartest, " Elphaba scoffed, but Fiyero plowed on "but I know I was out of line, and I'm sorry. Those guys bring out the worst in me."

Elphaba, looked up at him, confused by his sudden change. "What is it with you?"

"What?"

"When you ran into me, you weren't repulsed by, well, my skin."

"Was I supposed to be?" Fiyero frowned, confused.

Elphaba shrugged and looked away, "That is the usual reaction."

"Well, in the Vinkus, where I'm from, the people are all diverse in skin tone, and many have decorative tattoos. See?" Fiyero reached up and pulled back his collar to reveal a trail of small, blue diamonds tattooed down his neck, disappearing into his shirt.

Elphaba's eyebrow quirked, "The tattoos may impress the ladies where you're from, but you're falling short here."

"Why so abrasive? Can't we just be friends?"

"No."

"Hey!" He pouted at her. "Why not?"

Elphaba paused, uncertain if she should continue the conversation. The soldier watched her for a moment before deciding to move the conversation for her.

"I'll start us off. My name is Fiyero."

"I heard."

"And you are?"

She paused, considering her options, "Elphaba."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Elphaba." He bowed slightly, a small smile teasing the edge of his mouth.

Elphaba just watched him blankly. "You've given me my book now go away."

"Alright, I'm going," He held his hands up in mock surrender, releasing his hold on the door. "I hope to see you around, Miss Elphaba."

"The sentiment is _not_ returned." Her tone was forceful as she slammed the door in his face.

**Congratulotions to those who guessed title of show to be the musical from last chapters challenge! Broadwaygirl21 and The Wizard Of Wicked both get virtual high-fives! For this week's challenge we'll be doing something a little bit easier (but a lot older): Which Gene Kelly musical had him tap-dancing on roller skates?**


	6. Fires and an Echo

**I found a picture of Elphaba pouring molten gold into a mold and saying, "I'M SMELTING!" I still haven't stopped laughing. On that note, with this update we get a new cover photo! I drew it myself :) (with a reference) I'm in the process of drawing something else that I might use at the moment. Also, rating went up one just to be safe.**

Several weeks had passed and Biff's ankle was almost healed, meaning Elphaba would no longer be able to visit town to see Dillamond and his wonderful book shop.

Elphaba walked into the church kitchen to find Biff up on his feet, slowly pacing around the bench, testing his weight on his foot.

"Almost healed?" Elphaba asked casually.

Biff jumped slightly, the sudden movement making him wince and lean against the bench, "Y-yes. Thank y-you. I sh-should be fine to w-work b-by tomorrow."

Elphaba nodded, pretending to busy herself at the stove to hide her disappointment. "Good, I was tired of having to do all of your work on top of mine."

Frexspar walked into the kitchen, "Ah, Biff. Good, you're walking. I need the post taken into town."

Elphaba stepped forward and quickly cut in, "Biff's foot still needs a bit of rest, I'll take it in."

Frexspar looked down at her suspiciously while Biff looked at her in shock.

"Alright," conceded Frexspar, slowly, "But hurry back! I feel something isn't right today."

Elphaba ignored his suspicions and hurried into town, heading straight for Dillamond's book shop. She flung the door open to find the old Goat sitting behind the counter, writing feverishly in a small notebook.

"Mr. Dillamond? I've come to say good bye."

Startled the Goat looked up from his notebook, placing his quill into the pot, looking up at her curiously "Good bye? Why, Miss Elphaba? Are you going somewhere?"

"Not really, no. It's just that Biff has gotten back on his feet and this will probably be the last time I am allowed into town for a while."

"I see, it seems Oz is getting less and less, well, colourful these days."

"How do you mean?" Elphaba perched herself rather precariously atop a pile of books beside the counter so she could listen.

"Well, an old Owl friend of mine who lives just a few towns north of here recently sent me a correspondence. He sounded rushed and rather perturbed. In his letter he said that soldiers had begun to arrive in his town and seemed to be preparing for something bad."

"What do you think it was, Mr. Dillamond?"

"Something bad, Miss Elphaba," the old Goat shook his head in bewilderment. "Something bad across all of Munchkinland by the sound of it, possibly all of Oz! It seems someone out there no longer wants Animals speaking out."

Just as the words left his mouth a loud crash resounded from the streets followed by horrified screams and hurried shouting.

"That sounded bad!" Elphaba leapt to her feet and dashed out the door, running towards the commotion, unheeding of Dillamond's cry to wait.

Outside the shop, the main street was filled with confused Munchkinlanders all headed in the same direction, the town square. Elphaba followed after them, arriving to see dozens of soldiers milling around a cluster of large iron cages. Behind the cages was an enormous bonfire being fed torn books and broken furniture by the soldiers.

In the middle of the square stood a raised platform where a bespeckled man with a mustache stood shouting. "The Animals cannot be trusted! We have information from the Wizard incriminating them for treason!"

Munchkinlanders from all over town had gathered and were listening, some nodding in agreement, others confused and scared at this sudden and new development.

Behind her Dillamond, who had nervously followed her out into the street, gave a terrified shout as a group of soldiers converged on him and began leading him to the centre of the square.

In front of his store a soldier was emptying a large canister of liquid into the doorway.

"Mr. Dillamond!" Elphaba ran forward in a frantic attempt to help her friend.

"Stay back, Miss Elphaba! It's alright, I'll be fi-aaaah!" the old Goat's sentence cut off into animalistic bleating as two soldiers lifted him bodily, throwing him into a waiting cage.

"Mr. Dillamond!" Elphaba screamed in panic. The Goat hadn't moved from where he had landed. She charged forward, scrambling through the crowd to reach the cage only to be met with a wall of green coats preventing her advance.

"You! Get her away from here!"

"Yes, sir!" one of the green coats stepped forward, effectively blocking her view of the cage as he grabbed her arms and began leading her away.

"Get off me you-" Elphaba looked up at the soldier to find an unwelcome sight. "You!"

"I have a name, you know," said Fiyero, grinning slightly down at her. His smile quickly disappeared as he realised her state of panic.

"I don't care! I have to help him!" She cried, struggling to free herself from his grasp.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing you can do."

Elphaba shoved him hard in the chest, finally pulling away to face him, "Then you help him!"

"I can't! I can't go against my orders!" Fiyero pleaded with her.

"Then what good are you!" Angry tears pricked at Elphaba eyes as she glared up at the despondent soldier before her.

Around them the crowds cheered, each Munchkin caught up in the fervour of their united cause against the Animal threat.

"Elphaba!" She heard a more than familiar voice call behind her. Elphaba's turned, only to have her heart sink when she saw Father Frexspar pushing his way through the crowd towards her.

"What in Oz are you doing! You're supposed to be delivering the post, not causing commotions!"

Elphaba cursed under her breath before replying to Frexspar. "I saw smoke and thought someone might need help."

Frexspar's face was stuck halfway between anger and disbelief at her actions. They both knew Elphaba was lying through her teeth. Frexspar quickly glanced around at the crowd, and at Fiyero standing nearby, before turning back to Elphaba. "I'll deal with you when we get back," he growled.

Elphaba knew she should have been frightened by his threat, but she could not shake her thoughts away from the cages that were slowly being filled with the town's Animal population.

Frexspar looked to Fiyero who stood awkwardly to the side, "I'll take it from here."

"Of course, sir." Fiyero reluctantly turned away and pushed through the crowd to his commanding officer.

Up on the platform the man continued to rile the crowd up into a frenzy against the Animals. The more he spoke, the more people joined in, some had even begun to throw pebbles at the caged and shackled Animals.

"Someone has got to stop this!" Elphaba said, the horrible realisation of what was happening hitting her like a ton of bricks.

"Elphaba! Stay back!" Frexspar grabbed her arm and towered over her, his face stoic as he watched the Animals being caged. Elphaba tried to struggle out of Frexspar's firm grasp but he held her tight. "Don't," He warned in a low growl, "there's nothing you can do, girl."

Frexspar seemed strangely protective over Elphaba, which made her think that it was probably hard to be in the company of the same person for almost a decade and not feel some degree of responsibility for them. But that small comfort did nothing to quell Elphaba's rising anxiety for Dillamond. She continued to struggle against Frexspar's hold on her upper arm as she watched more Animals being forced from their homes and workplaces.

"This has to STOP!" The air around Elphaba seemed to pulsate and distort, the fabric of reality echoing out and away from her in waves. Everything slowed and came to a stop, until the whole square stood frozen, trapped in time.

An eerie silence fell over the square all as all movement ceased. Not a single soldier or Munchkin breathed, nor did the wind blow through the crowd. It was as though the town was caught in a painting, each person stolen from their lives and stuck in a single moment for the artist to enjoy. Elphaba would have laughed at some of their comical expressions and poses if she hadn't been so scared.

Elphaba carefully moved away from Frexspar in the direction of the cages where Dillamond and the other Animals were caged. As she moved, she avoided touching any of the townsfolk for fear they might suffer some horrible side effect when and if they returned back to their normal pace.

As she approached the cages, Elphaba was relieved to see that Dillamond had not been affected by the time ripple and was now standing at the bars of his cage, frantically gazing about the square.

"Miss Elphaba!" he called to her as she got nearer. "What have you done?"

"I- I'm not sure! I just wanted to help and-" her voice cut off in a panicked sob.

"It's alright, my dear, I'm fine." Dillamond reached through the bars and touched her hand gently, attempting to reassure her.

"We have to get you out of here!" Elphaba began to pull at the lock, but her efforts were in vain as the lock was too strong.

"No, Miss Elphaba! I'm afraid there's no point. I'm old and I can't run very fast, they'd just catch me again. And the other trapped Animals seem to be under your spell as well."

"My spell?"

Dillamond ignored her question, "You have to leave us."

"But-" Elphaba choked through a sob, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Looking up into his face she noticed a cut high on his forehead and was pulled back, ten years, to the last time someone had reassured her everything would be fine. It hadn't been, and it wouldn't be now. "You're the only friend I've had for such a long time."

The Goat smiled at her sadly through the bars. "I know, my dear. I have very much enjoyed your company as well."

Around them time was beginning to reassert itself, people starting to move at a glacial pace on their original courses.

A sudden urgency lit up in Dillamond's eyes when he realised the spell would not last much longer, "Quickly, before time goes back to normal, I can lend you one last book."

Elphaba shook her head, confused, "A book?"

The Goat nodded, "A very important one. Inside my shop, under the counter, is a loose floorboard. Under it is a box. Take it but do not open it until you are safe and alone where no one can see."

Elphaba turned to look down the street at Dillamond's shop, the flames slowly lapping at the air in their ravenous hunger.

"Please, Elphaba."

Still confused, Elphaba nodded quickly before reaching through the bars and hugging the Goat as best she could. "Alright."

He offered her one last small smile before urging her towards his shop with a gentle push.

Elphaba set off at a run through the crowd and down the street, careful not to bump into any of the people.

Standing before Dillamond's blazing store, Elphaba's knees were struck with a sudden weakness at the prospect of having to brave the flames. She was terrified of fire and had been ever since that fateful night when her life had changed forever. Small fires, like the stove fire, were fine, but large fires like this made her remember everything she tried to forget about her past. No, she could do this. She could do this for her friend.

Elphaba plunged headfirst through the doorway, holding her arms about her face to protect them. The flames may not have been moving but they retained their heat.

Inside the shop the path to the counter had remained blessedly clear and Elphaba scrambled through the orange glow and over scattered volumes to the counter.

Heaving a pile of books out of the way Elphaba crouched down under the counter and poked at the wooden boards. None of them seemed to be giving the slightest sign of movement and she began to panic. The flames may have been moving slowly, but they were still advancing in her direction, seemingly drawn by her fear.

Elphaba panicked and began to bang at the ends of the boards with the heel of her hand. Finally, one of the boards lifted slightly at one end and she grabbed it, sliding the plank section up and throwing it away into the depths of the shop. Beneath it was a surprisingly large hollow in which lay a rectangular box, no larger than the seat of a stool.

Gathering up the box, Elphaba hurried back out the door and onto the street.

Outside time was beginning to move faster again. Elphaba could see people turning their heads and taking slow steps forward as she ran past them back to Frexspar's side, just in time to see the townsfolk return to their fevered rioting. All of them were unaware that anything had happened.

**Just found out the "I'M SMELTING!" thing was by my favourite cartoonist. No wonder I thought it was hilarious! Congradulotions to Broadwaygirl21 and FrozenSWLoKfan01 for giving me that correct answer of Always Fair Weather from 1955. For this week: We all know that wonderful musical My Fair Lady, right? Well, what is the name of the play it originated from?**


	7. The Grimmerie

**So sorry about the delay! Urg, I feel so bad about it. My life is a bit of jumble at the moment with jobs and distractions and musicals and boys and the Justice League dying... But never mind all that! You have a chapter to read! Secrets of "the book" partially revealed!**

Elphaba and Frexspar walked along the In Road, heading back to the church. An uncomfortable silence had engulfed the two, both of them unsure how to act in the other's presence. Elphaba walked a few steps behind, her arms crossed firmly over her body, hugging the box from Mr. Dillamond's shop to herself.

Glancing up at Frexspar's black- coated back Elphaba marveled that he hadn't said anything about the strange box she was carrying. She had left the post she was supposed to deliver in Mr. Dillamond's shop where it was most definitely ashes by now. Of course he had no way of knowing where she had gotten the box from, but to ignore it so completely? That was strange.

But something other than Frexspar's ignorance towards the box was bugging her. Determined to take her mind off of it and what had just happened, Elphaba focussed her attention on the black coat just in front of her. "Why were you going into town?" she asked abruptly.

Ahead of her on the path, Frexspar stopped midstride before turning to look at her for a long moment. He heaved a breath before saying, "I heard that the Humbtons, that Goat family who regularly attends mass, were being mistreated by some soldiers so I came to assist. Unfortunately, I was too late."

Something unreadable passed over Frexspar's face before he schooled himself back into his stoic silence. The two continued on, tension thick in the air. Arriving back at the church, Elphaba began to walk in the direction of the kitchen, preparing to get back to work, despite being physically and emotionally exhausted. Behind her, Frexspar's jaw tightened as he hesitated for a moment.

"Elphaba? I'm sorry about your Goat friend." Frexspar called after her, his voice much gentler than his usual growl. He cleared his throat awkwardly before continuing, "You can have the rest of the day off."

Elphaba's eyes widened in surprise before she muttered a quick thank you.

As she ran upstairs she heard him call after her in his usual thunder, "But I expect you back at work first light tomorrow!"

Scrambling up the ladder, she hastily shut the trapdoor behind her, heaving the trunk that rested at the foot of her bed over the top of it to ensure she wasn't disturbed.

Elphaba hurried over to her bed, resting the box atop the covers and sitting before it. The logical half of Elphaba's brain was unsure if opening it was the right thing to do, but somewhere deep in her mind, her curiosity was pushing her to open it, reassuring her that this was what she wanted. Undoing the small latch on the box, Elphaba pried open the lid to find a thick, leather-bound book inside. There were no markings on the cover to indicate a title, nor did there appear to be anything special about it.

Curious, and a little confused, Elphaba wondered what was so important about the volume before her that Dillamond had been so anxious to protect, especially when there were so many other wonderful books in his store that were far more valuable.

As Elphaba reached out to touch it, her fingertips grazed the book's cover, and without warning, a small shock flew up her arm. Startled she pulled away, the shock fading almost immediately into a dull tingling before disappearing entirely.

Hesitantly, she reached out again. This time, the shock came as less of a surprise as Elphaba grasped the book, lifting it from the confines of the box.

As her hands enclosed the book her eyes widened as the tingling sensation returned, spreading from her fingers up her arms and into her chest before splitting in two, nestling in the pit of her stomach and in the base of her skull.

Elphaba didn't know whether it was the strange feeling or just the stress of the day making her hallucinate, but before her eyes, words were appearing on the book's cover, as if being written by an invisible hand. After a few moments the word 'Grimmerie' was spelt out before her in large, gothic lettering.

A part of Elphaba's logical mind was desperately telling her to put this 'Grimmerie' down before something bad happened, but she was too drawn in by this new discovery to pay her conscience any mind.

Now even more curious than before, Elphaba quickly pulled open the cover, eager to see what strange and wonderful things it contained.

The cover fell open easily in her hands, almost as though it helped her lift its heavy leather, as if it wanted her to read its content. Just as she flipped the empty title page to begin reading, a piece of neatly folded paper fell from between the pages, fluttering off her bed to rest on the wooden floorboards. Bending over the edge of her bed to retrieve it, Elphaba's hold on the Grimmerie slipped, causing her to blink a few times as the tingling sensation abruptly stopped.

Picking up the paper she slowly unfolded it to see that it was a letter written to Mr. Dillamond in an erratic, yet neat cursive.

_Dillamond,_

_I recently acquired this most curious piece from some travellers that passed through the Loch a few months ago. He said that it was a mysterious writing born of Lurline herself amongst the workings of the Time Dragon clock! Utter nonsense of course but it does give it an air of mystery, yes?_

_From what I have gathered it is extremely old, yet very well preserved, dating back nearly three hundred years. The cover had some dull, indistinguishable title etched into it that I cannot read. When touched it seems to gain a strange, and dare I say, _**life-like** _quality. It is best experienced firsthand then explained I am afraid. Although, I did show the book to my assistant and he did not seem to understand the fuss I made. The fellow even called me mad asking me what in Oz I was talking about, saying the book was completely blank. Determined to prove my sanity, I showed it to a select few more people and found that only a handful could see anything at all within the book, and even then, at best, squiggles of useless ink that one man described as childish scrawl. I must agree with him on that, from what I can see it is a very adequate description._

_I'm afraid I can make neither head nor tail of the strange markings inside so I have decided to pass it on to you. Knowing your interest in the finer points of literature, I was hoping you might be able to find a good home for it. _

_Sincerely,_

_Ferian._

Elphaba slowly lowered the letter to look back at the Grimmerie. "Strange," she muttered to herself. This Ferian said no one could read the title, let alone the words inside, yet here she sat atop her bed, the word 'Grimmerie' emblazoned upon the book before her for all to see.

Even more confused than before, Elphaba once again picked up the book, this time taking a closer look at the pages inside. As she turned the first page, Elphaba saw the strange markings that Ferian had described. At first glance they did indeed seem to be childish squiggles that didn't even resemble letters, but the closer Elphaba looked, the more the tingling in her stomach and head grew, and the more she saw.

Childish squiggles soon formed letters that floated across the paper, joining together in seemingly random strings. The joined strings then seemed to form archaic sounding words in the same gothic print as the title. The words themselves wafted across the pages forming phrases before sporadically shattering into single letters that spiralled away to join others, the process repeating an infinite amount of times in several different places on the one page. If one page was such chaos, Elphaba dreaded to think of what the rest of the book was like.

Without really registering what she was doing, Elphaba began to pronounce the strange archaic words that appeared on the pages. The sounds, though foreign and unfamiliar, flowed freely from her mouth as though she had been speaking this language her entire life. As she said the words more and more letters floated across the page to continue the string of sounds she was speaking.

Outside her window, a man's scream echoed around the church.

**Dun dun duuuun! What has she done?! Next update coming soon ;)**

**Why are you all so smart? The answer was Pygmalion! It's very good and definitely worth seeing if you can. Congradulotions to vinkunwildflowerqueen, heatqueen, Broadwaygirl21 and The Wizard Of Wicked!**

**This week's challenge is another easy one: Which musical is the character Old Deuteronomy from?**

**Reviews are love and happiness :)**


	8. The Result

**You know, I seriously regret calling Mr. Whistles, "Mr. Whistles". I can't take him seriously at all and snigger whenever I write his name. On the other hand, uni starts back next week and I am determined to keep updating as regularly as possible! This story has a long way to go and it will be finished!**

**In other news, I now have a job! Yay, cafe! Also spent a day and a half singing and performing at a church conference thing, so I am beyond tired right now!**

The scream outside abruptly pulled Elphaba from her trance-like state, stopping the flow of words from her mouth.

Dropping the Grimmerie, she scrambled off the bed and ran to the small window that overlooked the church gardens. Through the clear glass,Elphaba could just see the northern gardens that blocked the church from the out, she spotted a panicked Frexspar running across the lawn in the direction of the scream. Just as he was about to leave her limited field of view, Elphaba faintly made out his expression changing from confusion to absolute horror.

Elphaba's heart dropped into her stomach. Somehow she knew this was her fault, that this was the result of the Grimmerie and its strange words.

Down on the lawn Elphaba watched as Frexspar began looking around himself, searching for the cause of all the commotion that Elphaba could not see. His eyes widened as they landed on her at the attic window before his face twisted with confused fear. The intensity of his gaze made Elphaba shrink away from the window.

Whirling back to face her room, Elphaba ran across the wooden floor in a panic and shoved the trunk off of the trapdoor. She clambered down the ladder, nearly falling as her feet slipped off of the rungs, the Grimmerie forgotten in her hurry.

As she burst out of the church doors, Elphaba loud voices, rounding to corner to find Frexspar, Biff and Mr. Whistles. As she looked around, Elphaba was met with a sight she would never forget. The two older men were standing around a writhing Biff, his face contorted with agony and fear. He was desperately clutching his dirt covered arm, holding it as far away from his body as he could. Mr. Whistles was frantically trying to calm his nephew, but was just making things worse. All the while Frexspar pulled at his hair and seemed to be ranting to the heavens, pleading with the Unnamed God for mercy.

As Elphaba approached, she realised to her horror that Biff's arm wasn't covered in dirt as she had first thought, it had turned into _wood_.

Having noticed her approach, Frexspar broke off his religious diatribe, his pious panic turning to rage as he put the pieces together in his head, deducing that Elphaba was somehow the cause.

"What curse have you brought down upon us?!" Frexspar's face was red with rage as he stormed across the grass, intercepting Elphaba as she tried to get to Biff.

"I bring you into this church, feed you, clothe you and all you repay me with is trouble!" Grabbing her arm, he flung her against the stone wall of the church. "I have been more than generous to you, you little gypsy wench! And the moment I show leniency you stab me in the back!" Spittle flecked across Elphaba's face as he yelled, inches from her face.

For the first time in her life, Elphaba was terrified of what Father Frexspar might do. Of course she had been frightened by him before, but nothing had made her blood freeze in her veins like right now.

His fist slammed into the stone next to Elphaba's head making her flinch, "Reverse it, witch!"

"I don't know how!" She screamed back into his face, her heart pounding in her throat.

Frexspar's fury faltered, his eyes burning with fury, but there was fear there as well. A fear that the girl he had sheltered for nearly a decade was not all she appeared to be. Releasing her, he quickly stepped away from her. "You can't stay here."

Elphaba's heart dropped into her stomach as she processed what he had just said. She had to leave the only home she had known for ten years.

Elphaba glanced over at Mr. Whistles and Biff, both of whom had calmed down enough and had been listening in to the exchange, only to be met with the same confused terror as Frexspar.

The heel of her boot caught on the grass as she backed away from the other church residents before turning and stumbling back inside.

Elphaba sprinted back upstairs to find the Grimmerie resting on her bed where she had left it.

"What have I done?"

She hadn't even known what she was reading, and this had happened!

It was as though the Grimmerie was showing her what it could do, giving her a taste of its power.

With an anguished scream, Elphaba hurled the Grimmerie across the room. The book hit the far wall with a thud and fell, its pages open and pressing against the floorboards. Her hair had fallen from its braid in the day's excitement and now hung about her face, shielding her from the world with a midnight curtain.

She had managed to lose her only friend and her home in one day.

Down on the grounds, Mr. Whistles returned his attention back to Biff's arm to find that nothing had changed.

"Father! It's not spreading past his arm!" He spoke, trying to get Frexspar's attention.

"Praise unto the Unnamed God!" Frexspar clasped his hands over his heart in relief. "Take him inside until we find a cure."

Mr. Whistles nodded and helped Biff to his feet. The boy was still shaken from the ordeal, hugging his arm to himself as he stumbled through the church doors.

"Father Frexspar, sir?"

Startled by the voice, Frexspar spun around, his gaze landing on the young messenger boy addressing him. "How long have you been there?" He demanded.

"I only just arrived, sir." the boy responded and Frexspar nodded absently.

"Are you Father Frexspar, sir?" the young boy asked.

The priest cleared his throat before responding, "Y-yes, that's me."

"The Wizard requests your presence in the Emerald City, one week from today." The boy handed over a bright, emerald green envelope. Frexspar dismissed the boy with a wave of his hand and turned the envelope over in his hands. Turning to look up at his beloved church, he spotted the attic window, this time devoid of the green face he had seen just moments before.

Frexspar looked down at the envelope once more before heading to the upper floor of the church to deal with a decade-old problem.

"Get down here girl!" He called through the trapdoor into the attic above him.

Moments later the wood creaked open slowly and Elphaba appeared, avoiding his stoic gaze as she descended the ladder. Standing before him on the landing, he noticed her eyes were tinged with red through her loose hair.

His jaw tightened and he cleared his throat slightly to get her attention. Elphaba looked up to see Frexspar holding aloft the emerald envelope, glaring down at her with murderous intensity.

"You will come with me to the Emerald City and never return here."

**The answer was Cats! I saw this live just the other week with a cast of over 500 people! Some of it was spectacular but it still only scored a 3.5/5 from me. Congratulotions to Broadwaygirl21 and Spiritwarrior27 and guest!**

**This weeks challenge is: How many minutes are in a year?**


	9. Flashback

**You have no idea how hard it was to be patient and write all this set up, I have a document full of moments and dialogue from chapters well into the future that I'm desperate to get to! But now, after this chapter, things really begin to pick up!**

**Also, I've decided to start answering some of your reviews! So if you have any questions for/or about me in regards to the story or life in general feel free to ask in a review or a PM :) You guys reviewing is what keeps me going on this.**

**NiatheWickedLover: Not only the Wizard, my dear...**

**Thedoctor24601: Thanks for joining in friend! I know exactly how you feel with unsatisfactory stories so I'm glad you like this one!**

**Note: A 'firkin' is an 8 gallon barrel. I also want Chenoweth to play Morrible. I think that would be great.**

Elphaba's trunk, packed with her meagre belongings thudded heavily down the church stairs behind her. Even though she had only filled the trunk halfway, it still somehow managed to weigh as much as Elphaba herself. Passing through the kitchen to use the back door Elphaba ran into Biff, his arm hidden in a sling.

Upon spotting each other they both froze, uncertain how to address one another. Biff's jaw clenched and he backed away a few steps, boring holes in the stone floor with his eyes.

Elphaba hesitated, before taking a deep breath and greeting him. "How's your arm?"

"Alright, considering." Biff replied softly,, the muscles in his neck straining with the effort it took to not turn tail and run.

Elphaba nodded absently before awkwardly shuffling past the boy and continuing out to the awaiting carriage. She wanted to apologise but knew that nothing she could say could reverse the damage she had done, and there was no way she was going to look at that cursed book again.

Elphaba watched from the window of the carriage she shared with Frexspar as villagers and soldiers alike went about cleaning the streets of ash and debris. Fires still burned in some places, and Animals were being caged and carried away in the town square.

As they passed, Elphaba found herself searching the crowds of faces in search of the soldier who had been so arrogant earlier that day. As she searched, she tried to remember his name, before it came back to her. Fiyero. Something inside her twinged with disappointment as the town faded from view behind her with no sign of him.

_-Nine Years Ago-_

A small farmer's cottage nestled by the road, hidden from view by a cluster of trees just outside the Munchkin village of Longstone.

"Boy!" A young Munchkin boy around ten years old ran into the kitchen at his mother's call. "Take out the bin for me."

"Yes, Ma." The Munchkin replied quickly as he wrapped his short arms around the firkin barrel that served as their bin. He held his breath as he hoisted the barrel into his arms, attempting to hold his nose as far away from the decomposing scraps as possible.

When he had successfully shuffled his way out into the yard he was met with the stinging cold common for mid-Winter night. Fresh snow had fallen that day, causing the boy's small feet to sink in the snow to his shins.

"Hurry or you'll catch your death out there, boy!" Called his mother from inside, her voice clipping through his musings, hurrying him along his way.

Momentarily putting the barrel down, he pulled his coat tighter around his small shoulders before moving on. He trudged his way through the thick snow to the rubbish cart and hoisted the barrel over the edge, tipping its contents out, ready to be carried away the next day.

As he turned to return to the warm house the boy noticed a bundle of rags lying underneath the cart. The rags were half buried in snow as if they had been there for quite a while. Knowing his father would be upset if the cart wasn't in order for tomorrow, the small boy shuffled under the cart to retrieve the rags, only to be stopped when he noticed something odd. From the bundle of rags a pair of small, bare, _green _feet protruded, the cold having caused a strange, purple discolouration to the toes. The Munchkin's eyes widened in a terror before he ran inside, frantically calling, "Ma! There's a monster in the yard!"

His mother stood at the kitchen counter, her attention focused on kneading pastry for their dinner, "Nonsense, boy. Monsters don't exist."

The young Munchkin grabbed his mother's skirts and tugged, excitedly repeating himself. "A monster! A _green_ monster!"

The woman sighed as she wiped the flour from her hands, deciding to humour her young son. "Where's this monster, now?"

The boy tugged his mother's skirt and she followed him out into the night.

"There, see?

His mother leaned close, her eyes searching the rags for a sign of life. When she spotted the two green feet she recoiled in horror, "Oh sweet Oz! What is it?"

"It's a monster!" exclaimed her son, bouncing up and down on his toes.

"Get your father," his mother demanded, panic evident in her normally even voice. Her son ran back inside and she pulled her shawl tight around her shoulders as she stood, staring at the feet until the pounding of heavy footsteps came from inside.

"What's wrong Rri?" The boy's father came running out into the snow, picking up a pitchfork that was resting against the cottage wall, his son close behind.

"There's something in there." Rri pointed at the pile of rags beneath the rubbish cart.

Her husband crept forward, pitchfork extended before him. Carefully, he used one of the prongs to move some of the rags so he could get a better look. Behind him, his wife stood anxiously by the door, holding their son who was craning his neck to see what his father was doing.

"What is it, Ger?" she asked.

"It appears to be some kind of creature," Ger frowned in confusion. "I've never seen anything like it before."

"An Animal?"

"Maybe." He sounded doubtful. "Looks human to me."

"What if it's dead?" said their son, childish curiosity welling in his eyes.

Rri quickly hushed her son just as she realised a new fear. "What if it's a demon?"

Ger withdrew his pitchfork and backed away. "We should get Father Frexspar," he said. "He'll know what to do."

Ger turned to his son, "Go fetch Father Frexspar from the church down on the In Road."

The little boy nodded and scampered off, leaving his parents to decide what to do in the meantime.

Father Frexspar was pulled from his evening prayer by a sudden knocking on the main doors to the church. He pulled off his glasses and set them on his desk before going to the doors. Pulling them open he was surprised to find a Munchkin boy gazing up at him excitedly.

Before Frexspar could ask what the boy wanted he had piped up, "We've found a monster in the yard!"

"A monster?" exclaimed Frexspar, bewildered.

"Ma told me to come and fetch you to get rid of it. She said it's evil."

Frex nodded slowly, unsure whether it was another over-reaction by the simple-minded Munchkinfolk before hurrying back into the church to gather his hat and bag. Stepping back out into the snow he started following the young Munchkin down the In Road towards the little farm house.

"What's your name boy?"

"It's Boq, Father," the Munchkin boy replied.

When Boq and Frexspar arrived at Boq's house, they entered the yard, finding a small fire had been lit alongside the creature in a feeble attempt to warm it.

Boq's parents were standing in the kitchen door waiting for him to return. Upon seeing their son they beckoned him over, leaving Father Frexspar alone to face the demon.

Father Frexspar muttered a quick prayer to himself before slowly reaching out and lifting part of the rags off of the green creature.

"My word!" He exclaimed.

Boq's mother hugged him closer, "What sort of demon is it, Father?"

"It's-" stuttered Frexspar, his shock leaving him speechless. "It's a little girl!"

Rri and Ger looked at each other in shock while Boq looked decidedly disappointed.

"A _green_ little girl."

Hesitating for a moment, Frexspar sent another prayer heavenward before shuffling the girl into his arms and moving her closer to the fire.

The Priest further examined the form before him. "She very nearly died."

"Its still alive?" Rri cried, horrified.

Her husband put his arm around her shoulders protectively saying, "She looks like one of us, but there's no telling what she's like on the inside."

"Perhaps she's been cursed!" piped up Boq, his mother quickly shushed him.

Frexspar looked up at the young boy and nodded absently. "That may quite possibly be the case. Until the curse can be lifted, someone is going to need to care for her."

Looking up at the Munchkin family before him, Frexspar was greeted with nothing but silence.

"Why not you Father?" said Rri, offering him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "If she's at the church she'll be close by for you to study, and you're protected by the blessings of the Unnamed God!"

Frex looked up at the hopeful faces around him. He was trapped. Looking back at the malnourished girl in the snow he conceded. "Alright. She can stay at the church until we find someplace else more suitable."

_\- Present -_

"Wake up!" Frexspar's voice shattered through Elphaba's sleep. "We're here." After three days of travel they had finally arrived in the Emerald City.

Just as the coach carrying Frexspar and Elphaba arrived in the Emerald City, an old man stood high up on the balcony of the Emerald Palace looking over the city.

"It is time."

Behind him his Chief Advisor smirked with satisfaction before giving the order to mobilise.

**I almost wrote, "Oh hey, Elphaba. What are you doing there?" **

"**Oh, not much. Just chillin'." But I decided that wasn't a good idea.**

**It was a RENT question in disguise, the answer being 525,600 minutes! Congratulotions to my beta, FaetheQueen, Rosepetal33, Annabeth Granger and The Wizard Of Wicked! You're all geniuses! Though we had a lot of good (and not so good) guesses.**

**Next question is: Where is the song, 'Sit down you're rocking the boat' from?**


	10. Nice Accessory

**I'm back after over a month! That's crazy and I am beyond sorry! My writing tutor said, "There is no such thing as writer's block, just lazy writers", and man, did that kick my butt into gear! But coffee house work and uni assessment is a draining experience to say the least. PLUS I got a second job! What is life?**

**Also, did you know there is a competition to create the worst possible opening sentence for a novel? It's the most hilarious and brilliant thing I have ever seen!**

**And yet more notes: I recently finished watching an adorable anime called Spice and Wolf that had to most perfectly subtly romance worked through it that taught me a lot about writing banter and rapport. It's so cute and I loved how it had an economics focus instead of whacking people with swords. Sadly it takes them two seasons to get together, but that's what made it so great!**

**Thedoctor24601: 3am is a perfectly reasonable time to be awake! Even though I couldn't survive that late (being a morning person), I am assured by the rest of my species that this is a common behaviour :)**

**The Wizard Of Wicked: One short day to have a lifetime of fun! (Fun? Pfft! Not in this story! Well, maybe a little :P)**

**Elphabagirl: You make my heart smile :)**

**Fae'sFlower: Haha, I thought so! One too many zeroes! Yeah, Frex is a tough nut to crack.**

The Emerald City was abuzz with life as the carriage carrying Elphaba and Father Frexspar clattered through the paved streets. Glancing out the window, Elphaba caught sight of the thoroughly green theme to the city, her eyes widening at the grandeur of the towering buildings and unique culture.

As she watched, the carriage carried them away from the densely populated, boutique-lined streets and into the less glamorous side of town, where the buildings had clearly seen better days.

As they pulled up outside a shabby looking hotel, the sign above the door was faded and peeling, but Elphaba managed to read, "The Emerald Star Hotel". Frexspar cleared his throat awkwardly to capture Elphaba's attention. "I have arranged for you to stay in this hotel for three days. You have until then to find employment and lodgings."

Elphaba nodded tensely, glad that he had at least given her a head start. He didn't utter another word as she had disembarked from the carriage and was seeing to her luggage.

The coachman Frexspar had hired for the trip dumped Elphaba's trunk at the foot of the hotel stairs and climbed back up to his perch without a word. Bending to pick it up Elphaba was surprised to hear Frexspar's voice call softly from the carriage.

"I will pray for you."

Elphaba whirled around and watched the carriage pulled away and disappear down the street.

Sighing, Elphaba hefted her trunk up the stairs. Pausing at the door, she glanced back up the street and found it empty.

Through the door Elphaba found the foyer, sparsely furnished with only a few hard wooden chairs and the reception desk, and an old gramophone scratched away in the corner.

A girl sat behind the desk, her hair piled sloppily atop her head in an attempt to make herself presentable. Her jaw schmacked noisily on some gum as she filed her nails.

Elphaba cleared her throat a little and spoke up. "Excuse me?"

The girl at the desk merely glanced at Elphaba through half-lidded eyes before droning "Name?"

"Thropp." Elphaba replied.

The girl nodded absently and handed over a room key. "Room 93 is yours for three days and three nights, you may come and go as you please. After three days that you can either extend your stay or leave."

Elphaba took the key and nodded her thanks before heading to the stairwell. Finding her lodgings she found it to be of little difference to her room back at the church, furnished just as sparsely as the foyer with the addition or a small dresser and a single, rickety bed.

Setting her trunk at the end of the bed, Elphaba got to work unpacking what she would be needing for her stay. She folded the few dresses she had into the drawers and the book from Mr. Dillamond on top, _Grimmerie_ still seared into its cover. She left the rest of her belongings in her trunk, ready for when she would be leaving.

The bed creaked as Elphaba sat on its stained sheets, contemplating the past few days. Just last week she had been sitting in her room, reading and being yelled at to do her chores. Now the comfort of routine was gone, replaced with the relentless uncertainty that she may end up on the streets in three days time. No, it was certain she would be on the streets. After all, who would hire the green girl.

Rubbing at her face Elphaba stood hastily and gathered a the few coins she had saved over the past few years into her pocket and headed out the door. She wasn't about to sit down and wallow in self pity, she was going to survive, just like last time.

Elphaba walked out of her room and down the stairs, past the schmacking of the receptionist and onto the street. The rest of today would be for exploring and orientation in the city, so Elphaba strode purposefully in the direction she had come in the carriage, heading towards the more modern side of town.

As she walked, Elphaba once again noticed that the buildings towered over head, dwarfing anything she had seen in Longstone. After rounding a few corners and following her nose, Elphaba ended up standing on one of the main streets, taking in the hustle and bustle of the heart of Oz.

Stores of every kind clustered along the streets. A menagerie of dress shops and salons were lined up beside cultural monuments and cafes. There were people calling from every direction, trying to get passersby to enter the stores and buy their goods.

And all of it was green. Everything seemed to be green here. The clothes, the buildings, even the food at the cafes was green. And there was something else strange that Elphaba couldn't quite put her finger on, something to do with the people here.

Just as she was about to figure it out, a paper boy barreled into her, knocking her off her feet.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" She yelled up at him.

"Oops! Sorry, miss!" The fellow smiled apologetically and helped her to her feet, bowing quickly before hurrying on his way.

Elphaba blinked after him finally realising what the strange thing was.

_No one was staring at her._

So unexpected was this realisation that Elphaba laughed out loud, finally drawing some looks from the surrounding crowd at whom she grinned toothily, willing them to whisper among themselves.

"I believe that's the first time I've seen you smile, let alone laugh."

Elphaba spun around, all humour draining from her face as she found herself looking at someone she had hoped to never see again.

"You."

"I have a name you know, but you seem to dislike using it." Said the man, cocky smile in place on his lips.

"I chose to forget you, seeing as the last time we met you were of no use to me whatsoever."

His jaw clenched slightly before he replied. "It's Fiyero."

Elphaba ignored him and turned on her heel

Snapping out of his his shock, Fiyero jogged to catch up with her. "Look, I'm sorry about your friend, but there was nothing I could do."

"Nice to know. Now leave me alone."

"Oh, come on. You can't honestly think so little of me?"

"I do." Elphaba rounded on him and stared straight up into the face, daring him to claim otherwise. Fiyero's eyes searched her face as he desperately tried to come up with a reply.

"Fiyero!" A petite blonde scampered up the Fiyero from the crowd carrying two large shopping bags. "Would you be a dear and carry these for me?"

"Of course." Fiyero took them from her and she latched herself onto his arm in appreciation.

Elphaba quirked her eyebrow turned her attention to his companion. "Today's accessory is a little much don't you think?" Referring to the petite blonde symbiotically attached to his arm.

Fiyero lip twitched as he tried not to laugh, the blonde at his arm gasping in indignation. Recovering slightly, the woman cleared her throat and shook out her curls in an effort to regain her composure before asking in a sickly sweet tone that oozed displeasure.

"Fiyero, dearest, who is _this_?"

"Oh, ah, Galinda, _love_." The pet name seemed to be added as an afterthought. "This is Miss Elphaba. I met her in Munchkinland during my service."

Galinda's crystalline eyes lit up in realisation. "Well, I'm so glad to have met you, _Miss _Elphaba. The glamour of the Emerald City must be quite the change from your more, rural roots."

"Indeed." Elphaba deadpanned back. "I've never seen so much needless expense in one place before."

"Keeping up with the times is hardly needless." Galinda chided. "Just look at you! You seem to have gone to quite the effort to blend in to the Emerald City."

Elphaba's eyebrows may as well have disappeared into her hairline.

"Galinda!" Exclaimed Fiyero, his eyes bulging with shock.

"What is it?" Asked Galinda, confused.

Fiyero's explanation was cut off by a snort of laughter from Elphaba. In second she was clutching at her sides as she laughed uproariously, yet again drawing the attention of the Ozmapolitan crowd. Fiyero and Galinda just stood watching her, dumbstruck, until she recovered enough to straighten.

Wiping the tears from her eyes Elphaba grinned up at Fiyero."Yes, she suits you just fine."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"I didn't paint myself this way, I'm naturally green."

"Oh." Galinda's hand flew to her mouth in shock. Stumbling to recover she hurried to cover her blunder. "Well in that case it is quite becoming of you."

Elphaba's lips quirked in blatant amusement while Galinda attempting to maintain her bubbly exterior. Fiyero simply stood there, unwilling to put himself in the firing line.

When neither of them spoke, Galinda cleared her throat slightly. "That was a compliment, so the correct response is the thank me."

Elphaba's grin widened. "Right. Thank you, Miss Galinda."

"You're welcome, Elphie." Smiled Galinda, graciously.

Elphaba frowned. "Elphie?"

"Elphaba is too long and I am determined to be friends and make it up to you after that terrible embarrassment before."

Unsure of how to respond Elphaba blinked down at the blonde before looking to Fiyero for help. Fiyero just smiled and shrugged.

**Admittedly, when I wrote Galinda here I was putting on a Lumpy Space Princess voice in my head. It seriously changes the whole dynamic of her character for the worst, so don't do it.**

**The answer was Guys and Dolls! I saw it earlier this year and it was alright. It had a very slow start but when it got going it was actually thoroughly entertaining and quite a good show. Congratulotions to Thedoctor24601 and guest 2! Extra cookies to you two for being the only ones to know!**

**Next question: Ian Fleming, popular author of the James Bond series, also wrote a children's story that later became a musical starring Dick Van Dyke. What is it?**

**Note: This chapter is unedited due to extreme busy-ness. I ask your forgiveness for any errors :)**

**Reviews are my motivation and make me feel loved :)**


	11. Working Hard

**Thank you all so much for sticking with me on this! I have been having an entirely hectic few weeks/months, but work is slowing down and uni is over so I have time to get back into my hobbies! Also, I'm now 18! Yay responsibility! I also technically had four employers at one point, but I'm back down to three.**

**Thedoctor24601: Yay! I like to know I'm loved :P And you have just ruined Galinda for me with LSP singing popular!**

**New followers/favourites: WELCOME!**

As part of Galinda's venture to become Elphaba's friend, she dragged the poor girl around the shops in search of something to buy her as an apology.

"How about this?" The blonde said, holding up yet another example of upper Ozmopolitan fashion, complete with garish colour and shoestring straps.

"No." Said Elphaba, bluntly, shifting her gaze from the window momentarily.

"You didn't even look at it."

"Yes I did." Beside her Fiyero sniggered behind his hand.

Galinda let out an exasperated sigh. "How do you know you don't like it if you won't look at it, let alone try it on?"

It was Elphaba's turn to sigh as she looked down at the little blonde. "Because I saw the colour and can honestly tell you that it will not be a pleasant experience for your eyes if I put it on."

"Oh really, Elphie." Elphaba winced slightly at the Galinda's pet name for her. "Don't be such a stick in the mud."

Elphaba was prevented from making a sharp come back as the tolling of bells rang through the square into the little boutique.

"Ah, saved by the bell." Muttered Fiyero, who had been preparing to stay his girlfriend.

"What's that?" Asked Elphaba. "The bells, I mean."

Fiyero shrugged. "It's the Bell Tower ringing high noon."

Elphaba snapped to attention. "Oz! Is it 12 o'clock already?"

"What's wrong, Elphaba?" Frowned Fiyero.

"We've spent three hours looking at dresses that's what's wrong!"

"It has not been three hours-" said Galinda, but she was cut off as Elphaba shot past her.

"Close enough!"

Elphaba hurried out into the street closely followed by a concerned Fiyero, leaving Galinda behind to deal with the pile of dresses they had left behind.

"Wait, Elphaba!" Fiyero jogged after the green girl, her long strides having already carried her a fair distance from the boutique they had been in. "What's wrong?

"I have three days to get a job and enough money to support myself otherwise I'll-" Elphaba cut herself off as memories of cold and fear and hunger resurfaced.

"You'll what? Elphaba?"

"I'll be on the streets." She said, finally.

Fiyero nodded, not willing to pry further into the green girl's situation. "Then I'll help."

"Why do you even care?" Elphaba asked. "You barely know me."

"Because I want to make it up to you for, well, what happened to your friend."

Elphaba's jaw clenched slightly before she nodded. "Alright, fine."

"There you are!" Came Galinda's voice as she clacked along the pavement as fast as her heels would allow her. "What was all that running about for, Elphie?"

"We, my dear," said Fiyero as he slung his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "Are going to find Miss Elphaba a job."

Galinda let out a high pitched squeal of excitement. "This is going to be _so_ much better than dress shopping!"

A deep sense of dread settled in the pit of Elphaba's stomach from the sheer manic delight in the blonde's eyes.

Half an hour later the three new friends stood in front of a bustling coffee shop called the Emerald Bean.

"Now remember, Elphie," said Galinda. "Smile and be confident. Sell yourself."

"Last I checked this wasn't a brothel." Elphaba muttered, resulting in Galinda slapping her on the arm in shock.

"You know what I mean!"

Elphaba grinned wickedly before turning back to the cafe. "Well, lets get this over with."

Galinda squeal and bounced beside her, forgetting her green friend's crude humour.

Elphaba took a deep breath and walked through the doors of the cafe and strode up to the girl at the counter.

"Excuse me-"

The girl interrupted her with a scowl. "Sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to go to the back of the line."

Elphaba flushed dark green as she looked behind her to find a line of disgruntled Ozians. Muttering a quick apology, Elphaba shuffled back to wait in line.

Ten minutes later she was back at the counter.

"How can I help you?" Droned the girl at the counter.

"I'd like to speak to the manager, please." Elphaba replied.

The girl looked Elphaba up and down before turning and yelling into the kitchen. "Hey, Cherry! Got a hopeful!"

A loud crash resonated from the back room followed by an enraged shout as a plump mess of a woman stumbled out of the narrow kitchen doorway, her hair piled haphazardly atop her head and a large knife in her hand.

"What?" She growled at the serving girl. "I told you I don't have time to handle these things when it's busy!"

The serving girl shrugged unapologetically and nodded towards Elphaba who was watched with only mild concern. "This one wants a job."

Cherry turned her attention towards Elphaba with hawk-like intensity. She walked out from behind the counter and looked her new candidate up and down with pursed lips.

After a long moment she clucked her tongue. "Name?" she demanded.

"Elphaba Thropp." Elphaba replied with a slight raise of her eyebrow.

"Good name." Cherry paused for a moment. "You start at six tomorrow morning."

Elphaba stood wide eyed as Cherry walked nonchalantly back behind the counter and disappeared into the kitchen.

"She does that." Smirked the girl behind the counter, snapping Elphaba out of her daze. "I'm Fran. See you tomorrow."

Elphaba blinked in confusion before slowly turning and walking back outside where Galinda and Fiyero were waiting.

When she spotted her friend, Galinda leapt from the bench she had been sitting on and bounced in excitement, closely followed by Fiyero.

"So," Asked Galinda. "How'd it go?"

Elphaba didn't reply, but simply looked back at the cafe, her expression unreadable.

Galinda's perk gave way to worry at her her friend's expression. "Elphie?"

Elphaba looked at the blonde's furrowed brow and a slow smile spread across her face. "I got a job."

Elphaba and Fiyero quickly covered their ears as Galinda let loose the loudest happy squeal of her life.

**This chapter was originally going to be so much more intense that what it turned out to be, but I'm saving that for later :) We've gone from life ruining angst to slice-of-life frivolity, what other places shall we go? Romance? We'll see…**

**10 points to Gryffindor! Chitty Chitty Bang Bang is correct, congratulotions to vinkunwildflowerqueen!**

**Next Question: Which musical centers around the story of the King of Siam and an English teacher?**

**(Also, kudos to Ella Thropp for answering Chapter 9's Q correctly)**

**As an aside: This chapter is unbeta read so forgive and errors please :/ Currently looking for a new beta to read over my chapters and help keep me on track **


	12. A library?

**Merry belated Christmas and Happy New Year! I've been on holidays (and still am) at the beach in a reception black spot so that's my reason for lateness :P Meaning that I've had lots of spare time to read, draw and try to finish Bravely Default (it doesn't end!). But mostly, I've had time to write! I wrote the majority of this on my phone due to lack of computer.**

**vinkunwildflowerqueen: Correct again! I've been doing some harder ones so thought I'd go easy this time. And you're right, there was originally going to be a bit more of a process before Elphaba got a job, but I decided that you had waited long enough for a new chapter and we needed a ray of hope.**

"I'll have a cappuccino and the Pumpkin Smash special thanks." Fiyero smirked across the table at his girlfriend. "What would you like, Galinda?"

Galinda giggled before looking up at their green waitress. "I'll have a half-strength caramel latte made on almond milk, and the Emerald Salad, please."

"Sure," Elphaba dead-panned. "But it's counter service so you're going to have to tell that to Fran inside. I'm just here to welcome you and give you water." She plonked the glasses and jug down, offering them both a sarcastic smile before she strode back inside to fetch menus for another table, ignoring the laughter from behind her.

The moment she stepped over the threshold of the small shop, Elphaba was bombarded with the now familiar hustle and bustle of the little cafe, but the scent of roasting coffee beans and the whirr of the milkshake maker in the corner had become her life over the past two weeks. The first few shifts had been disorientating and tiring, but Elphaba had begrudgingly grown to like the Emerald Bean and its perpetually unimpressed staff, infact, she fit right in! Her only complaint being their insistence that she be the one to welcome customers to the store.

_It's the easiest job here,_ Cherry had explained. _Everyone but the kitchen staff started on front-of-house_, a_nd even they have to help out when it's busy!_

_That doesn't mean everyone enjoys it_, Elphaba had thought, and still thinks. So many people came in and out of the little cafe that she had to interact with, she'd never had to talk to so many people in the space of a few weeks, let alone her entire life. It was beyond taxing. At the close of every day her face was sore from smile and her throat from talking. Galinda speculated that it was the result of severe under use. Never the less, at the end of every shift she worked, Elphaba was seen off with a pat on the back and an envelope containing her pay.

"You're voice is a muscle just like the rest of your body." Galinda had said whilst nodding in a sagely manner. "If it doesn't get used, it won't get stronger."

Elphaba rolled her eyes at the memory as she wrote her hours down on the board and headed out the back door, waving to the kitchen boys who hollered their goodbyes right back. Once outside, Elphaba made her way into the square and over to the bench by the nearby boutique that her friends had a habit of sitting on as they waited for her to finished work.

The past two weeks had been more than hectic for the green girl, but she'd adjusted, not only to her work routine, but to having friends. Fiyero and Galinda, despite most probably having dozens of other acquaintances in the city, had attached themselves to Elphaba and refused to leave her alone for more than a few days. Galinda had claimed that it was because Elphaba was "a breath of fresh air away from the stuff aristocracy", which made the green girl wonder what on earth the blonde did all day if she wasn't shopping, and Fiyero just shrugged and tagged along, happy to just kickback and do as little as he could. She had even moved out of that run down hotel and found a small apartment in a nearby block that had all the necessary facilities squeezed in. It wasn't much, but it was all she could afford at the moment. In fact, so much had happened in the past few weeks that Elphaba had almost forgotten Mr Dillamond and the Animal Raids in Longstone.

As she approached Elphaba smirked to see Fiyero with his arm slung over the back of the chair, nodding every-now-and-then behind his sunglasses while Galinda nattered on about something most likely fashion related.

Throughout these past few weeks Elphaba had been wracking her brain to try and find some reason as to why she enjoyed their company. With Galinda it was easy. She was girly and talked a lot, and tended to enjoy gossiping and prying into other people's business, much to Elphaba's chagrin, but despite that, the blonde was kind and a welcome female presence Elphaba hadn't experienced in a very long time.

Fiyero on the other hand was apathetic and never seemed to want to do anything during the day but sleep and eat in preparation for some party or other that night. He was very different from when Elphaba had met him in Longstone when he was a soldier. It seemed to her that Fiyero allowed to perceptions of the people around him to dictate his actions. Although, much to Elphaba's surprise, he was about to prove himself to be just that little bit considerate.

When she was closer, Fiyero spotted her and raised his unoccupied hand in greeting, alerting Galinda of her presence as well.

"Don't you have better things to do than hang around here waiting for me all day?" Asked Elphaba.

"If by that you mean shopping, then no." Said Fiyero.

Noticing there was space beside Fiyero, Elphaba instead asked them both to shuffle over so she could sit on the opposite end next to Galinda. Once seated she let out a long, exhausted sigh. "It's good to sit down."

"That woman is a slave driver! You haven't had a day off since you started." Exclaimed Galinda.

"It's alright, Galinda," Elphaba replied with a small smile. "I need the money."

"But you haven't seen any of the city since you got here!"

"She's right, Elphaba," piped up Fiyero. "You need to get out more."

"You make me sound like some sort of shut in. I walk to work and talk to hundreds of people every day!"

"Customers don't count, Elphie."

Elphaba was about to give a snarky reply but couldn't find to energy to care. "Whatever," she said.

Galinda, who had been preparing a comeback of her own, gaped in shock for a moment. "Well, I'm just glad you're coming out of your shell so-to-speak." Then to everyone's amazement, she dropped the subject.

"Well!" Said Fiyero suddenly, standing to his feet and clasping his hands before himself. "I think I know somewhere Miss Elphaba would enjoy."

"If we end up in a bar I'm going to murder you." Elphaba deadpanned.

"Nothing like that!" Said Fiyero. "It's a quiet place."

With that he stood and beckoned the girls to follow him. Galinda eagerly skipped along and latched herself to his arm while Elphaba hung back still hesitant to follow the man.

They had not been walking long when Fiyero suddenly stopped and gave a grand gesture towards a magnificent green stone structure standing on the corner of Wilde St and Twist St.

It was a library. The most magnificent collection of literature to ever be collected in the land of Oz, commissioned by the Wizard himself to be the biggest and most wonderful assortment for the public to peruse. To Elphaba, this was like stepping into a whole other world. Dillamond's shop may as well have been a market stall in comparison to _The Public Oz Collection_, as the library was called, and all she had had to read since leaving the church had been the Grimmerie, which she hadn't touched since she had hurt Bif.

"I remembered you always carrying books around back in Longstone," said Fiyero, breaking through Elphaba's reverie as the trio walked through the doors. "So I figured you'd like to take up that hobby again."

"Do you mean carrying books or reading?" Said Elphaba, already making a mental list of all the things she wanted to read.

"Both."

"Oh Fifi! You're so sweet!" Squealed Galinda planting a kiss on his cheek.

"I try." Fiyero smiled.

"That'd be a first." said Elphaba.

"You're wit is always a welcome part to my day."

"Isn't it just?" Elphaba smirked up at the Winkie who raised an eyebrow before signalling his surrender by putting his hands in the air.

"How did you even know this was here?" asked Elphaba.

Fiyero shrugged, "When I first came to the city I saw this place in a tour. I've never been inside until now. Never wanted to, still don't really."

"I'm just amazed that you remembered where the library was." Said Elphaba.

Fiyero shrugged again. "No big deal. There are many things you don't know about me."

"I know enough, thanks."

"Speaking of which," slid in Galinda, "I don't really know a lot about you Elphie."

"I've told you all there is to tell." Said Elphaba, having been grilled about her life with Frex

"Yes, yes," Galinda waved her off. "I know all about that awful Frex fellow, how you met Fiyero and how you got to the city, but in all the time we've been together-"

"All two weeks." Scoffed Elphaba.

"-I still don't know how you came to be in Frex's care." Fiyero shot his girlfriend a look, shaking his head. The blonde could be too nosy for her own good sometimes, and as much as he wanted to hear the answer, he knew that it was likely an unpleasant story from his interactions with the green girl in Longstone.

Elphaba's eyes darkened and she idly ran her fingers across the spines of a few nearby books. She moved further down the aisle, seemingly looking for something to occupy her. A long minute past, and it seemed Elphaba had chosen to simply not answer them, when finally she spoke her voice was hollow and her eyes distant. "I'm an orphan. My mother and relatives died in a fire." She said looking away from them. It was close enough to the truth.

Galinda's hands flew to her mouth to cover a gasp. "What about your father?"

Elphaba just shrugged.

"So Frex..." Frowned Galinda, the reality of what she had asked finally dawning on her.

"Took me in out of saintly obligation." Elphaba spat the words with disgust, moving down the aisle a bit. "Which he has regretted everyday since and let me know of his displeasure directly."

Galinda and Fiyero looked at one another for a moment.

Elphaba sighed. "It doesn't matter. I was young at the time and I don't really remember it." Lies. She remembered everything. Especially _him._ Dying. "So it doesn't matter anyway. It's fine, really."

Galinda was wise enough to know not to say anything more and simply nodded before pointing to an assortment of couches and armchairs gathered in the corner. Once they were all seated and settled, a heavy silence fell about the group them uncomfortable and gloomy. It only took a few moments of this before Galinda couldn't take it anymore and launched into her own life story, starting with her first makeover, to visits to the Emerald City and school life, which took so long that by the time she had finished Elphaba had not only collected four books to read, but was halfway through the first. Fiyero on the other had had fallen asleep in the armchair he sat in while his girlfriend continued to talk uncaring if her audience was paying attention or not.

When she was finally done regaling them with her adventures in the many boutiques to be found in the Uplands, Galinda turned her attention to her boyfriend.

"Well I've told you everything about my life in the Upper Uplands." Said Galinda. "But Fifi might have a thing or two to tell about his adventures as prince of the Vinkus."

Fiyero snuffled awake at the mention of his name, only just catching what Galinda wanted of him. He smiled uncertainly as he thought of his younger days, "Well..."

Startled, Elphaba looked up from her book, "Wait, you're a prince?!"

**A slightly longer chapter than usual to thank you for waiting! If you liked it (or spotted something that's gone horribly wrong :/) feel free to tell me in a review or a PM. I'm always up for chats and love to hear your opinions more than anything else.**

**The answer was The King and I! I saw it earlier this year and it was the most extravagant show I've ever seen. Although they did miss a massive opportunity for a crowd ballroom scene which sucked. Also, Lisa McCune from Sea Patrol was in it. **

**Next! Which musical features the tap number, "Moses Supposes"?**


	13. Prince? No way

**I did have to rewrite some things in these chapters because I had admittedly forgotten the original vision for this section of the story so I reread the whole thing :/ But it's okay now! I've retraced my planning and looked at my old sketch and ideas books and figured it out! Although the thing I'm most concerned about is that Fiyero's character may have changed since last time we met him :/ I think I've got it down now though.**

**Fae'sFlower: Thank you so much for sticking with me on this! I feel the love :)**

**SkySorrow: Thanks, and yes, I did set out to do something just a bit different, and it will return to being that way soon enough… Mwahaha...**

_"Wait, you're a prince?"_

"You didn't tell her?" Exclaimed Galinda slapping Fiyero on the arm in indignation.

Fiyero shrugged sheepishly, "Surprise?"

Elphaba looked between the two of them with confusion, waiting for an explanation.

"Fiyero," started Galinda, happy to boast about her connections, "is the Crowned Prince of the Vinkus."

If Elphaba's eyebrows could have gone any higher they would have flown off her head.

"We met at the Royal Gala a few months ago and we hit it off!" Galinda continued, waving her hand in false modesty, "Fiyero is here with his father on royal business while I'm here visiting my aunt and having to attend stuffy lunches and dinners every other day. So when we met again at one of my aunts dinners a few weeks ago, a few days before we met you, we decided to go somewhere more exciting and the rest, as they say, is history!"

Elphaba was about to form some kind of response to finding out her new friends were, not only high flying socialites, but the lay-about was royalty! At least that explained his irritating, laid-back confidence.

"Please don't start addressing me as Your Majesty. There's nothing I hate more."

Despite herself, Elphaba scoffed. "As if. Referring to you as _Your Majesty _would be contradictory to your entirely unroyal self."

Galinda gasped. "Elphie…!"

Fiyero furrowed his brow in mock anger. "I could have you executed for saying that."

"If we were in the Vinkus, sure. But seeing as we are in the Emerald CIty, I think you're out of your jurisdiction."

Fiyero chuckled, raising his hands in surrender. "You got me."

Galinda sat shell-shocked, shaking her head in bafflement. "I don't believe you two sometimes..."

An hour passed with the friends idly passing the time reading or, in Fiyero's case, napping. Outside the sun was beginning to set casting its brilliant light over the city making it refract and shine in all its emerald brilliance.

Looking up from her magazine, Galinda happened to glance put the window at the afternoon light, a soft smile painting her features before being replaced with a look of complete and utter horror.

"Oh, sweet Oz! I'm going to be late!" Galinda exclaimed, standing and hurriedly gathering her belongings, causing Elphaba to be startled from her book, and Fiyero to be shaken from his slumber.

"What?" said the drowsy Prince.

"I have a dinner with Momsey and Popsicle at 7 o'clock at the _Oz Jewel_ and I'm going to be late!"

"It's barely 5 o'clock."

"I've still got to get ready!" The blonde bustled out of the reading lounge leaving her two friends behind as she mumbled her evening plans. "Oooh, there's my hair, I have to shower, make up, let alone my outfit...!"

When Elphaba and Fiyero could no longer hear Galinda's mutter nor the click-clack of her heels, the pair exchanged a look before bursting into laughter at the antics of the blonde.

Although their laughter soon faded away once they realised that they were alone together.

"Well, time to go." Announced Fiyero standing to his feet abruptly.

"Agreed," said Elphaba as she too stood, "I have work early tomorrow again."

The pair bustled out of the library, Fiyero waiting dutifully while Elphaba borrowed out two books.

Once out on the street the pair began walking back in the direction of the square.

"Looks like we're headed the same way." Said the Prince.

"Looks like it." Elphaba sighed inwardly and stalked down the road, closely followed by Fiyero.

The pair walked in silence for a few minutes, Elphaba having pulled out a book ignored Fiyero as he searched distractedly for something to say.

"What are you reading now?" Asked Fiyero.

Elphaba responded by holding the book a little higher to give him a view of the front cover.

"Ah, _The Politics of Animals_. Interesting."

Elphaba hummed her agreeance and continued to read, causing silence to fall around them once more.

"Well!" Fiyero exclaimed suddenly, breaking the silence, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Working. I said that before." Came the concise response from the green girl as she continued to walk, her nose buried in her book.

"Right," Fiyero replied, a little disappointed at his failed conversation starter. Never the less he looked down at the reading girl expectantly.

When Elphaba failed to respond, Fiyero shrugged and put on his best female voice - with added feminine hand gestures - saying, "And what will you be doing tomorrow, Fiyero?"

Elphaba choked back a snort at the Prince's stupidity as he swapped back to his normal voice, replying to himself, "Why, thank you for asking, Elphaba. Tomorrow I shall be attending lunch with my lady friend before escorting her to her apartment, from where I shall depart in the fashion of a true gentleman to enjoy an evening at the Wizard's Palace with my father. There we shall discuss political matters over dinner after a tour of the palace's many room and atriums.."

"Well aren't you aristocratic!" exclaimed Elphaba, looking up from her book. "Your discourse even gained an edge of refinement. For a moment I thought that you were actually educated!"

"Says the workaholic book-worm." Teased the Prince.

"I'm not the one with the Oz-wide reputation for being 'scandalicious'." Elphaba scoffed back.

"That's me!" Cried Fiyero as he ran ahead and leapt atop a park bench.

"I'm the scandalicious, carefree Prince!" He cried before taking a deep breath as he set his hands on his hips and laughed at the sky.

Elphaba scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Asked Fiyero as he hopped down from the bench.

"Pretend you don't care."

Fiyero shrugged. "Because, I _don't_ care."

"Yes, you do."

Fiyero's raised an eyebrow at her.

"What makes you so sure about that?" He asked after a moment.

"Otherwise you wouldn't be so unhappy."

Fiyero stopped.

"It's almost as though you're trying to protect yourself from those around you." Elphaba continued.

"Well I guess that means we have something in common." Fiyero shot back.

Elphaba was taken aback for a moment. "I don't think you're as shallow as you pretend to be."

"I don't need to protect myself because this is the real me! Alright?" Fiyero snapped, his hands curled into fists at his sides. Turning away he started to leave.

"I don't believe that." Elphaba said, quietly. She had no idea why she was fighting so hard to see a different side of this Winkie Prince, but something told her that there was more to be seen, and it was right. Ahead of her Fiyero stopped in his tracks and whirled back around.

"Well you'd better start believing it because that's all there is!" Said Fiyero, his voice starting to rise in volume as he strode back towards the green girl. "And even if there was ever anything else there, it died a long time ago."

The two stood staring at each other in defiance, neither one willing to back down.

After a long moment, Fiyero clenched his jaw and sighed. "Later _Elphie_." The Prince gave a mock salute before striding off down the street, his fists shoved deep into his pockets, while Elphaba bit back a curse at her own stubbornness and stormed in the direction of her apartment.

Although, she didn't make it that far. She stopped when she arrived in the town square, face-to-face with an all too familiar sight.

**That was a sort of Lion Cub moment? I rewrote it a few times trying to get it perfect that's why this chapter took so long :P Also, anyone up to beta for me?**

**The answer was Singing In The Rain! Nobody got it this time sadly, ut maybe you'll get the next one? I only very recently saw this film (as in a few days ago) but I learnt the Moses Supposes thing through osmosis.**

**Next: Which musical features a serial killer/stalker whose real name is Eric?**

**Reviews are love and happiness!**


	14. The Crow

**Uni has started back up for the year and I am looking for a method of procrastination… Oh, look! Here it is! But enough of that. I'm hoping to finish this story within the next few months in an effort to make it have gone for one year. Seeing as we aren't even half way yet I think I'm going to need all the encouragement I can get!**

**Also, I wish to apologise for how choppy the first few chapters were :/ Reading them back made me cringe just a little at the lack of flow… I think I was going for a kind of minimalist approach and that just didn't work :P On the other hand, I reread my story **_**The Social Experiment**_ **and quite frankly could not stop laughing. Younger me was hilarious!**

**vinkunwildflowerqueen: You're a champ! Thanks for encouraging me, and you are correct!**

**Fae'sFlower: He is indeed, "deeply shallow" :P Thanks heaps for letting me bounce ideas off of you!**

**ScarredHope: Holla! You make my heart smile *glows like praised child***

The moment Elphaba saw the Emerald City square that evening, she was overcome with a heightened sense of dread. As she took in the multitude of citizens who had already gathered and the man atop a hastily erected stage all she could think was, _It's happening again_. Although this time, there was something different. The crowd was more restless, the speaker more bold in his accusations, and Elphaba more terrified than the last time.

"These Animals are dangerous!" Cried the man on the platform. "We have received information telling us that they have formed underground communities, bent on rebelling against our glorious Wizard!"

Elphaba stood shell-shocked as more and more people poured into the square, each voicing their agreeance and horror.

"The Animals have been ruthlessly attacking the innocent, _normal_ citizens of Oz, jealous of our superiority!" The crowd roared its outrage. Spurred on, the man continued to tell them of the Animal threat, "In an effort to protect his loyal people, the wonderful Wizard has decreed that all Animals be rounded up, and their powers of speech taken away from them so they can no longer organise themselves against us."

"Why is the Wizard doing this?" Elphaba was shaking where she stood, again finding herself powerless to help the creatures on the stage. "The Animal's haven't done anything wrong!"

"Quiet girl! What do you know!" Snarled a soldier standing nearby.

"My brother was mugged by an Ox just last week!" cried a man from the crowd which was followed by a number of similar accusations that only fueled the hate filling the square.

"Some of you may not like this idea. Some of you may even call these traitors friends, but you have nothing to fear for them! See here!" Up on the stand, the man continued to spout his propaganda as carts bearing the covered cages were brought alongside the stage by a squad of the Wizard's guard.

"By the mercy of The Great and Powerful Oz, the Animals have been taken in and re-educated by the Wizard's special taskforce. As you can see they have not been harmed. In fact, they are now more gentle and pleasant than before!"

Some guards leapt atop the cart and unveiled one of the cages revealing a small collection of Animals seated and staring vacantly out over the crowd.

"Can you see how this is not only for the Animal's own benefit, but for our own? Our great and wise Wizard has seen through the treachery of the Animals who seek to destroy our hard-earned culture and economy. He seeks to protect all of Oz! Why, if these creatures are allowed to infiltrate our societies further, we ourselves would be corrupted!"

Members of the crowd began to throw rocks and abuse at the cages, their voices filling the air.

"And it's not just these filthy creatures!" proclaimed the man. "See the gypsies!"

Another of the cages was unveiled, revealing a small family of three, mother, father and son, huddled together, terrified. Elphaba froze. "No…" Somewhere in the back of her mind a small voice called out for her to go get the Grimmerie, to use its power.

"They are the source of the Animal's spread! These unclean nomads who travel the land, living off of the profits of their thievery and black magic." The women gasped and the men roared. "These people are impure! They have mingled with the Animals, tainting their pure blood and spreading their disease into our streets and homes! They willingly trade and live with the Animals, going so far as to call them 'family'. Their impurity has led them to wildness and ruin! We must act now and eradicate this cancer from our peaceful lands if we wish to survive!"

The square was practically pulsating as well over a thousand citizens shouted and shook their fists in the air, pressing towards the stage to get a closer look at their enemy.

With the sheer number of people pressing in on all sides, Elphaba was left gasping and fighting for air. Jostled from every angle she somehow found herself at the very edge of the square, barely able to see the stage, yet free from the majority of the crowd. Out here on the edge of the storm, the voice inside her grew more insistent, willing her to use her power. Somehow she knew she could do it, stop all these people and save the Animals.

A small cage containing what appeared to be a lamb was brought forward on the stage. "A simple demonstration as to how we have managed to control these beasts will assure you that this is for the greater good of our glorious society!" A bespectacled man pushed a trolley up beside the lamb and proceeded to procure a large syringe

"No!" Elphaba cried,. She focussed on the voice, feeling a strange, yet familiar sensation expand in her chest, when a dark shaped moved in the corner of her eye. Startled she whirled around to see what it was, the magic fading from within her.

It was a crow.

It sat on the fence staring at her, unmoving and unwavering. Elphaba frowned and looked away, shaking the crow from her mind as she tried once again to focus on her power and stop the torture of, not only the Animals, but her people too.

Behind her the crow cawed, pulling her attention away yet again. The surrounding crowd ignored the bird, intent on casting their anger at the stage.

The crow was watching her intently, as though daring her to make a move. "_Caww!_"

Elphaba watched it, captivated by its stern countenance, its cry almost drowned in the roar of the crowd. Something was strange with this bird, as though it knew what she wanted to do but was advising her against it.

"_Caww!_" With a tilt of its head the crow spread it wings and took to the sky.

Elphaba watched as it disappeared around the edge of a building further down the street before turning back to the stage and the man who was explaining the procedure for silencing Animals.

Just as she was figuring out a strategy to get to the front of the stage, a large black shape flew past her face.

Startled, Elphaba instinctively swung her arms up to protect her head. After a moment she lowered them just to see the dark shape fly past again, leaving only a breeze in its wake.

Confused, Elphaba peered up at the sky from between her arms to see the black thing coming back for a third time.

It was the crow.

The crow swooped down and flew over her head so close she felt the feathers of its tail brush her raised arms. It didn't seem to be attacking, yet it didn't seem to want to stop swooping over her head. It was as though it wanted something from her.

Looking up again Elphaba made eye contact with the bird as it hovered a few metres down the street. Frustrated that it was distracting her from helping the Animals and people trapped on stage she yelled up at it, "What do you want!"

The crow simply cawed at her and flew back down the street it first disappeared to.

Disbelieving, Elphaba stood motionless for a few moments until the crow flew reappeared from the street and flew at her again, this time snapping at her head impatiently.

Confused and ineffable, Elphaba reluctantly followed after the crow as if circled and swooped overhead, leading her away from the town square and down the street.

Elphaba rounded the corner and found herself down a small alley, at the back, atop a large bin perched the crow.

"You are most determined to cause a scene, are you not?" asked a strong, female voice.

"Who-?" Elphaba whirled around, trying to find the source of the voice, only to find she was alone with just the bird who was watching her in what appeared to be mild amusement.

"I did." The Crow ruffled its feathers and scoffed as well as could be expected of a bird.

"You- You're a Crow?"

"Indeed. With a capital 'C'." Its voice rang clear and unamused as its head quirked to the side and watched her process this information.

Elphaba could hardly express her surprise and found herself simply asking, "Do you have a name?"

"Indeed I do!" The Crow scoffed again before it lowered its head in a bow. "I am called Kreah, and you are called Elphaba."

"How did you-"

"You'd best not cause any trouble." The Crow, Kreah, cut in.

Elphaba frowned, "What?"

"Anything you do now will only cause you further anguish in the future." Kreah stated matter-of-factly.

"You're telling me to sit by and-"

"Do nothing?" Kreah cut in again. "Yes."

Elphaba was taken aback to say the least.

"To act now, in public, would be a blatant act of defiance and treason against the Wizard," Kreah tilted her head to the side to make sure Elphaba understood. "Anything you do with only end in Southstairs."

Elphaba froze at the mention of Oz's most feared, high-security prison, where only the most ruthless of criminals are sent to spend the rest of their lives in neverending pain.

When Elphaba didn't respond the Crow continued, "Blend in. We will contact you."

Kreah lowered her feathered head once more before taking flight again.

"Wait!" Elphaba called, finally having gathered herself enough to protest. But it was too late, Kreah was already out of earshot.

Just as the Crow disappeared over the Emerald buildings, Elphaba heard her voice float to down on the wind, "Be strong."

From the town square came the tortured cries of the young lamb.

**Finally mention of a crow! The title makes an appearance at last! Actually, in the original plans the Crow was going to be a Mouse or a Rat, but after some deliberation and spontaneous decision making, I decided that the Crow would work wonderfully as a symbol, set piece, and companion for our heroine :) **

**Also! I'm looking for a new beta as the wonderful Fae the Queen is unable to continue offering her services. I will miss her advice… (She's still alive!) Mainly I just want someone to discuss plot points with and perhaps read over the chapters before they go up. Experience doesn't matter, just a willingness to offer advice!**

**It was The Phantom of the Opera! I tried to be a bit cryptic but you're just too good. Congratulotions to vinkunwildflowerqueen, ScarredHope and Fae'sFlower!**

**Next Question: An orphan boy gets a second chance at a life away from thievery…?**

**Reviews are love and happiness!**


	15. I can't stay here

**Doing first year subjects can be really boring sometimes.**

**Did you know, Kreah is actually how you would pronounce the German word "krahe" which means crow and is, unsurprisingly, the inspiration for our crow friend's name. (It's also an unintentional reference to Deltora Quest's 'Kree'. Did anyone else get that?)**

**Fae'sFlower: You're a champ! I remember that school thing :/ it was a bit stressful towards the end but you'll survive! Also, I don't think it was gypsies who attacked the caravan in the first chapter...**

From her apartment, Elphaba could still hear the dull roar of the crowd in the square.

After Kreah had left her, Elphaba had run back to her apartment, hurtling through the streets as fast as she could. She was hurt and angry and confused. Why was the Wizard doing this? Why was no one doing anything to stop it? Had everyone gone mad? At least one of her questions was answered as she ran the short distance to her apartment.

Shop owners outside their doors listening and watching the square confusedly, patrons waiting for their meals complaining about the disturbance of their peace. Elphaba felt a wave of relief when she realised that she wasn't the only sane person in Oz. It seemed the gathering in the square was another isolated incident, a freak storm on a cloudless day, meaning the larger part of the city was yet to be exposed, but it was only a matter of time. Word was spreading, and no one was saying otherwise.

Looking around her small apartment Elphaba saw everything just as she had left it that morning. This little room that had been her home for the past few weeks offered a small comfort to her hammering heart; the closet with its doors that didn't close properly, the basin where she washed, and the small bed with her trunk resting beside it, and atop her trunk a book.

When she had moved here from the hotel, Elphaba had put it there for Oz knows what reason. She wanted it gone, but still it drew her in. She hadn't opened it since the incident, but it had always been within reach, taunting her. Now she crossed the room in three quick strides and grasped it in both hands.

The book.

_The Grimmerie_.

The strange, yet familiar, tingle of magic ran up her arms and ignited in her chest. The book seemed to quiver in anticipation, or maybe she was shaking from the chill, Elphaba couldn't tell.

Kreah had said to wait, to do nothing, but how could she stand by while her people and those innocent Animals were being tortured right under her nose! She had to do something, and she had the means to do it. If she could just replicate what had happened to Biff on the soldiers, turn them all into wood, completely this time, then she'd be able to save everyone.

She could do it. Something inside her knew she could.

Somehow without her noticing, Elphaba had opened the Grimmerie and was now staring down at its gothic script and archaic spells. Her head felt light at the prospect of the possibilities before her, dizzy with unimaginable power.

Gasping, Elphaba dropped the book letting it fall to the wooden floor with a thud. Her breath shuddered in her chest. What was _wrong _with her? Had she really been considering harming dozens of people? Even if it was for the sake of the innocent, she would never stoop so low as to willingly _kill_ someone.

Head in hands, Elphaba slumped down onto her bed leaving the book where it was on the floor. Her mind was whirling with all that had happened that day and what she had been considering.

Nothing seemed to make sense anymore.

These past few weeks had been like a dream, a repose from the mess that was her life. She'd gotten a job, a place to stay, Oz, even _friends, _but then everything had fallen apart in a matter of hours.

She'd have to work amongst these rioters and madmen, her new home had become a house of horrors with the monsters living a few street away, and Fiyero... She didn't know what was going on there.

The only thing she knew for certain was that she couldn't stay in the city any longer.

Clothes and books were thrown haphazardly into trunk, buckles were fastened and door was locked behind green back. Her trunk thumped down the stairs as Elphaba descended to the ground floor, soon finding herself standing before the front door of the building.

Just as she was about to turn the handle and leave, a gnarled old voice called from behind her.

"Oi Miss! Leaving are we?"

It was Mr Carn standing in the doorway to his little office down the hall.

"I'm sorry, Mr Carn, I'm leaving the city," explained Elphaba as she reached into the pocket of her skirts, hurriedly producing an envelope that she had almost forgotten in her rush. "My key and rent for this month. Thank you for letting me stay here."

Mr Carn scowled in confusion but accepted the key and payment nonetheless.

"Whatever." The old man snarled and waved her off, returning to his office. "On your way!"

Out on the streets it appeared that storm was spreading. Men wearing sashes of red marched down the street in twos and threes, brandishing papers in the air and shoving fliers into the hands of passers by. Their sashes contrasting sharply with the signature green of the Emerald City.

_She couldn't stay here_.

She didn't care what that stupid Bird had said, she was going. Trunk in hand she walked quickly in the opposite direction of the pamphlet runners, Elphaba circled around through allies and side streets to find herself on the main road.

More red sashes here. They were everywhere. She couldn't escape. A pamphlet was shoved into her chest, forcing her to catch it on instinct before it hit the ground. She only held it long enough to read the bold title, _How The Animal's And Ahe Conspiring Gypsy Scum Are The Cause Of Your Woe!_

Flinging the paper to the ground in horror she redoubled her efforts to leave the city.

_She couldn't stay here_.

She ran up the road, head bent and trunk swinging, hitting her legs as she went. Everywhere men and women bearing red sashes gathered and frowned and shouted and passed out papers; it was ridiculous!

When she could run no longer, she walked until she found the strength to run again. A number of times Elphaba tried to hail a passing carriage, but it seemed like everyone in the city had somewhere to be, or maybe those who could were all leaving like her.

By the time the ornate emerald gates were before her, Elphaba's arms were near falling off from carrying her trunk, no matter how light it was, her feet had begun to ache in her boots and the sun had long since set.

Lamplighters were busy lighting the few remaining streetlamps and the few shops this close to the wall had all shut, leaving only the odd restaurant or fast food vendor with their doors open and lights on.

She realised that she hadn't told Cherry that she wouldn't be returning to work, let alone told her friends she was going.

Stopping dead in her tracks Elphaba suppressed a cry of dismay as she realised she had to go back. It wouldn't do to send a letter, it would never get there in time to give her boss enough notice; not like telling her now would be any more notice.

Gripping her head with enough force to dislodge her knitted cap, Elphaba agonised over whether she could bring herself to walk all the way back or if she should just continue on and apologise later. Thankfully she wasn't thinking too long before the answer came in the form of a high pitched voice calling from behind her.

"Elphie? What are you doing?"

Elphaba whirled around to find Galinda, her ridiculous, blonde friend half out of her carriage, beautiful face creased with confusion.

"Galinda," gasped Elphaba, struck half-dumb at the blonde's sudden appearance.

"Elphie?" Galinda asked again, marching across the cobbled street to stand before the taller girl. "I'm waiting?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

Unsure how to explain, Elphaba simply said, "I'm leaving."

"And where are you going?" the blonde queried.

"Away from here," stated Elphaba.

"Why?" asked Galinda, crossing her arms across her chest.

Elphaba had no way of telling how the blonde would react to the truth, unsure of her stance in the whole affair.

"I can't stay here."

"Then where are you going to stay? I know you can't go back to Munchkinland and you don't have any contacts beyond those gates." Galinda pointed up at the large green gates not a hundred yards away.

Elphaba faltered. She hadn't even considered where she was going to stay, and she supposed her hesitation was enough of an answer because the blonde cut in before her.

"You don't know," Galinda said her face softening. "Do you?"

"I'm such an idiot!" groaned Elphaba, head in hands. What was she _doing_?

"No you're not, Elphaba!" asserted Galinda. "You just have a big heart that can't bear to see the suffering of others, no matter how much of a threat they are said to be."

Elphaba looked at the blonde, this time she was the one confused. "How…?"

Well," explained the Galinda, "while we were enjoying our dinner some rabble wearing these hideodious red sashes that just clashed with everything burst through the door! They were raving about Animal threats and whatnot completely ruining the atmosphere. Needless to say father was extremely angry and demanded our luggage be sent for and we leave the city immediately!"

Elphaba's eyebrows rose to meet her hairline. Galinda's _father_, a rich, Gilikinese noble, wanted no part in the Wizard's campaign? Perhaps Kreah didn't know it would be this bad? That staying in the city would become unbearable for more than just her, that other Animal sympathisers would, perhaps not stand up to stop it, but leave the city altogether. The Crow had said that she needed to 'blend in', perhaps it would be easiest somewhere where her lack of participation would not seem such a crime?

Elphaba's mind was reeling so much she barely noticed that Galinda was staring at her with a look of deep contemplation. When she finally looked up at the blonde after a few long minutes had passed, she was more than surprised to see her friend thinking, let alone frowning.

"What?" Elphaba asked.

Galinda continued to look at her for a long moment before nodding silently to herself.

"If you can't possibly stay here in the Emerald City and you have no place else to go," the petite blonde set her jaw in determination. "Then you shall come stay with me in the Gilikin."

**I just added a list of the shows I've seen to my profile and by Jove is it long! Over 60 shows listed, but I'm missing tickets to at least a dozen, so I don't know what they are!**

**The answer was Oliver! Yeah, Fae'sFlower!**

**Next: Which musical features (and is named after) a magical nanny?**

**Please leave a review! I want to know your opinions, or even if you just want to chat to me!**


	16. The Upper Uplands

**I love how Australia be like, "Nine months of Summer and then a poor excuse for Winter that may as well just be a slightly colder Summer!" Needless to say, it's Autumn and it's still quite warm around here.**

**Huge thanks to Fae'sFlower who had agreed to help me with my ideas and some betaing duties!**

**Also, lets all give a big fanfiction welcome to Frostbite! One of us! One of us!**

The Gilikin is renowned throughout the land of Oz as the wealthiest and most cultured quadrant beside the Emerald City, and the Upper Uplands was the pinnacle of these traits. The place practically oozed wealth with each house that dotted the mountainous terrain putting even the largest Munchkin estate to shame, and with the arrival of spring the country had erupted into a vast array of life both flora and fauna, and the residence of the Upper Upland family was no exception. Gleaming white terraces, perfectly pruned gardens, land extending to the river below; indeed, Galinda's father had it made.

When the carriage pulled into the gravelled driveway and stopped at the front door where a battalion staff stood waiting to greet the returning family, each bearing an item of clothing in the signature Gilikinese purple.

An elderly butler in a black suit and purple cravat stepped forward and opened the carriage door.

"Thank you, Mavis," said Galinda's father, Domious, who was not only a noble, but held a cabinet seat in the Gilikin government.

The butler, Mavis, bowed and moved to assist Domious' wife, Mirana, soon followed by Galinda who was exclaiming about how much she had missed her home.

"I'm glad to see the grass isn't purple..." Elphaba muttered as she got down from the carriage, declining Mavis' offered hand.

Domious chuckled. "An old goat's tail!" he declared, but added in a mock whisper behind his hand, "But there is no lack of purple faced politicians."

Elphaba laughed while Galinda tried her best to be the mature one.

"Now, Popsicle..." Galinda chided which only resulted in her father laughing all the more. Mirana chuckled along, although with a little less enthusiasm, looking just like an older version of her daughter.

"Galinda, dear," her mother said, moving in to get her daughter's attention. "Why don't you show your friend around the estate while your luggage gets taken in? You can show her to her room later."

"Of course!" Galinda beamed, latching onto Elphaba's arm and dragging her down the side of the house to the gardens.

She showed Elphaba the grounds as much as she could without having to walk too far, for fear of sweating which was in no way good for her complexion, the rest she pointed out from the shade of the back terrace.

"Down there on the bank is where I used to try and catch Mist Maidens!" Galinda giggled as they sat looking over the valley. "Oh Elphie, we are going to have _so_ much fun together!"

Elphaba smiled vaguely, worried that Galinda's sense of fun would involve copious amounts of shopping and socialising.

"We'll have to invite Fiyero to stay with us at some point!" Galinda said. "We left the Emerald City so suddenly we had no time to tell him of departuration!"

"Of course." Elphaba smiled at her friend, hoping she looked convincingly excited to see the prince, and tuned her out, taking the chance to survey the mountainous view of the Upper Uplands.

"-and then when we've done that we'll have dinner with Momsie and Popsicle!" Galinda finished with a squeal.

Elphaba, having gotten nothing of the plans besides dinner, looked blankly at the blonde.

Galinda sighed, "I was just saying that there are market on in town tomorrow, but today we shall spend settling in before dinner with my parents."

Elphaba nodded her consent before frowning. "I don't think your Mother likes me."

"Nonsense, Elphie," Galinda said. "She just needs time to warm up to you."

"It's not nonsense, Galinda," Elphaba said. "I'm abnormal, and people don't tend to like abnormal things, especially those who love perfection. Like your mother."

"If that were the truth then we wouldn't be friends, would we?"

"You only became my friend because you felt bad for me."

Galinda looked as though she were about to protest but, after a moment, she shrugged, "That's true, I suppose."

Elphaba let out a bark of indignant laughter, to which Galinda was quick to elaborate. "But it grew into a true friendship after that!"

"I'm going to hold you to that forever!" Elphaba laughed and Galinda tried to look hurt but soon joined in.

"True friends..." Elphaba said after they had calmed down sufficiently.

"That's right."

"I don't think I've ever had a real friend. At least not since..." Elphaba trailed off, her throat tight, looking out over the river.

Galinda reached across and took hold of her green hand. Surprised, Elphaba looked down at the the blondes small hand covering her own. No one had touched her in order to comfort her for years. Her chest seemed to warm and a small smile pulled at her lips.

The two simply sat for a moment in each others company and, by some miracle, Galinda didn't say a word in the topic.

After a few moment, the blonde stood, reverting back to her usual perky self, and said, "Well, let's go see your room!"

No sooner had Elphaba complied than Mavis the butler appeared and, with a bow, led the way to the guest room.

"Your butler looks like he's attending a funeral."

Galinda giggled behind her hand, "A conversation with him certainly feels like one!" to which Elphaba snorted.

After climbing a set of stairs and walking down seemingly endless hallways, the pair plus butler arrived at a door which Mavis opened for them. Inside the room was simple, yet elegant, and far more than Elphaba had ever had before. The bed was large and looked ready to swallow her whole in its comfortable pillows and mattress, her trunk sat at the foot of the bed and had been unpacked neatly, her books were on top of the dresser and bedside table. In short, Elphaba felt quite spoilt.

Behind her she heard Galinda say, "Thank you Mavis." The butler bowed and left the girls to see the room.

"What do you think?" Galinda asked.

"Is it really alright for me to stay here?" Elphaba replied hesitantly to which Galinda giggled.

"Of course, silly! I wouldn't have offered and dragged you all the way here if it wasn't!"

"In that case, the room is wonderful, Galinda." Elphaba smiled as she relented and sat down on the bed, relishing in the comfort as she sunk into the mattress.

Galinda plonked herself down onto the opposite end of the bed and bounced there for a moment, surveying the few visible belongings that the maids had placed out.

"You still have so many books even though we made sure to return those few from the Emerald City Library!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Four books is hardly a lot, Galinda."

"Maybe not," Galinda conceded. "But they're big books! Like this one." See reached over and picked up a particularly large book from the bedside table. "See? It's huge-" Galinda stopped, a frown painted her pretty features as she stared at the book in her hands in confusion.

It was the Grimmerie.

Elphaba's eyes widened with shock. She didn't know what to do. Panicked, she snatched the book out of the blonde's hands and clutched it close to her, ignoring the tingle of magic that ran up her arms. As soon as the Grimmerie left Galinda's grasp she blinked and gave her head a small shake. She looked at the book clutched close to the green girl's chest and frowned again, all the while Elphaba watched on, fearing the blonde's reaction.

A tense moment passed as the two girls looked at each other until, with a shake of her blonde curls, Galinda stood and forced a smile, snapping back to her usual perky self. "Well, my room is just down the hall on the left, so we're close by!"

With a quick, "See you at dinner!" Galinda had rushed from the room leaving Elphaba alone to gather her thoughts and prepare for dinner.

**This story is taking on a life of its own! I'll have something planned for a particular chapter, or want something to take place a particular way, and next minute I'm somewhere else entirely! The characters and the plot take their own way, dragging me along with them saying, "Trust us…"**

**It was Mary Poppins! Congrats to Frostbite and Fae'sFlower! The stage production is a phenomenon worth watching, believe me!**

**Next: Gilbert and Sullivan wrote many plays and musicals. Which one included the songs, "Poor Wandering One" and "When The Foeman Bares His Steel"?**


	17. Dinner with the Uplands

**Uni work is due just around the corner so what do I do? Work on this of course! Just seeing how many of you are reading this is wonderful. It's great to know all my work isn't going unnoticed.**

**Anyone know the band Fleetwood Mac? Great old band, my mother got me into them ages ago and I'm only just realizing how truly wonderful they are.**

**Frostbite: We can only hope.**

_She had run out_.

Elphaba followed behind Mavis as he escorted her to the dining room. She was dressed in her nicest dress that was little more than a simple black, buttoned frock that she'd bought, much to Galinda's disgust, during her stay in the Emerald City.

Galinda had seen the book. Not only that, she'd held it and felt something. How was she supposed to explain it to her? Of course sorcery wasn't all that uncommon in Oz, but with the recent speculation it had suddenly become associated with the enemy. She'd have to talk to her, explain to her, and hope she understood.

Before she knew it, Elphaba was standing in front of the large, ornate double doors that led to the dining room. Mavis opened the doors and, much to her surprise, announced her arrival.

"Miss Elphaba."

The dining room looked like it belonged in a palace. The table ran the full length of the room lined on all sides with carved chairs, the walls were decorated with painting and purple drapes, and a great chandelier hung above it all, bathing the room in a warm glow.

Elphaba saw that Mr. and Mrs. Upland were already seated at one end of the large table. Mavis pulled out an empty chair and Elphaba sat down hesitantly. Glancing around the table at its other occupants she saw a welcome and forced nonchalance from Mr. and Mrs. Upland respectively.

Just as she was seated and Mavis had left the room, the butler returned, this time announcing Galinda's arrival. The bustle of blonde curls and pink frills smiled and apologised profusely for being so late to dinner.

"Of course, dear, we have not been waiting long," Domious smiled and secreted a wink in Elphaba's direction.

The blonde was seated next to the green girl and made a show greeting her and asking after how her parents had settled back into being home. Galinda was acting normal so Elphaba decided she would follow her lead.

"Welcome again to our home, Miss Elphaba," Domious smiled.

"Thank you."

"I hope you enjoy dinner."

Elphaba smiled and nodded her agreement as their food was set down before them by staff. She looked down at her plate to see a small round of succulent steak beside an exotic salad.

Elphaba's stomach turned at the sight of the slab of meat. It was still a little pink inside and brownish liquid was oozing slowly across the plate.

"The meat is wonderful as ever, Tarvold," Domious complimented a man who was dressed in the fashion of a head chef bowed low before leaving the room.

Even Galinda, who Elphaba had only seen eating the healthiest of salads, was digging into her small cut with relish. Not wanting to be rude, Elphaba cut a small piece of steak and, after steeling herself with a deep breath, put it in her mouth. She had a sense that the meat was supposed to be delicious, but it fell like ashes on her tongue. She could feel each fibre tear apart between her teeth and all she could picture was that small, shivering lamb back in the Emerald City square.

Mouth suddenly dry, Elphaba attempted to swallow only to choke on her mouthful. Galinda reached over and patted Elphaba on the back until she could breathe again, handing her a glass of water to wash it down.

"Watch out! Looks like Elphaba won't go down without a fight!" Domious laughed and slapped the table with his palm. Beside him his wife sent a disapproving look.

Eyes watering and cheeks darkening, Elphaba gave a final cough and drank the last of the water. Once sufficiently recovered, the excitement was now over and everyone focused on their meals, cutting their meat into smaller pieces.

"So what will the two of you be getting up to tomorrow?" Mirana asked, swirling her wine around in its glass.

"Elphie and I will be going down to the markets," Galinda replied.

Domious raised his eyebrows and addressed Elphaba between cuts of his steak. "I do hope you will keep an eye on her spending, Miss Elphaba. There is only so much punishment my pockets can take!"

Galinda laughed and waved her father off.

"I'll be sure to do my best," Elphaba said.

"Oh, but there's just so many wonderful things to buy! You'll love it Elphaba, there all sorts of knick-knacks and clothes! And there's even a bookstore!" Galinda smiled.

Elphaba's eyes lit up at the prospect of new things to read. "Really?"

"I think she's hooked!" Domious laughed as Elphaba's face darkened and she picked at her salad.

"Books are the only thing that will get Elphaba interested in shopping!" Galinda laughed.

Soon the dinner conversation turned to Galinda and her mother discussing the upcoming Summer fashion. When the dessert of early lemon tart was served the conversation moved back to Elphaba.

"Now, my Galinda tells me that you are interested in politics," Domious said, spoon hovering before his waiting mouth.

Elphaba's brow creased in surprise and she glanced across at the blonde. "I've never told her that."

"Perhaps not, but she said that books on politics were the first things you picked up in the Emerald City Library."

Elphaba was amazed that the blonde had noticed something so trivial and found it worthy to mention to her father. Domious smiled knowingly as his daughter ignored him and chewed daintily on her tart.

"Yes, my daughter is brighter than most give her credit. Very observant, she is."

"I'm sitting right here, Popsicle." Galinda looked up from her food, a light blush painting her cheeks.

"She quite taken with you. Well, you and that Winkie Prince of hers." Domious chuckled. "You two are all she's been talking about for the past two weeks!"

Elphaba smiled at Galinda who was turning a shade of pink to rival her dress.

"Popsicle!"

Domious laughed again, "Sorry dear, it is not often that you bring a friend around that you praise so highly."

"I hardly think I'm worthy of such praise, sir." Elphaba said, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Now, now, Miss Elphaba," chided Domious, "you are far more a sociable companion than you give yourself credit for."

Elphaba didn't think she'd blushed so much in one night, let alone her whole life.

Their plates were being cleared away and Donious announced that they should move to the smoke room for tea and coffee. Elphaba's nose crinkled at the prospect of having to sit around people smoking. Galinda seemed to read her mind and slid an arm through of of the green girls and whispered, "Don't worry, no one actually smokes in the smoke room, it's more of a drawing room really."

Elphaba sighed in relief. "Then what's the point of the name?"

Galinda shrugged, "Smoke room sounds fancier."

Elphaba snorted and requested a cup of tea when asked what she would like, Galinda followed suite and seated them on the plush sofa. Mirana sat in a chair by a small table with another glass of wine and Domious sipped his coffee by the fireplace.

"Excuse me, Mr Upland-" Elphaba spoke up after a long moment in which everyone had simply enjoyed their drinks.

"Domious, please," the Gilikinese man corrected with a smile.

"Domious," Elphaba gave a small smile, "I was hoping you could elaborate to me your reasons for leaving the Emerald City so quickly."

"Well that is rather simple! I caught wind of all that Animal ruckus going on and would have none of it! I won't have my name attached to anything so cruel." Domious declared.

Elphaba let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"How long has the Wizard been planning this?" She asked.

"Goodness knows!" Domious set his coffee down so he could move his arms for greater effect. "All I know is that when I found out I ordered we leave the city immediately! I sent a telegram to my fellow politicians only to find they were planning on staying to aide the Wizard and his campaign! Outrageous!" He began to pace before the fire. "Such stout minds turned on a dime so quickly, and now I have received word that this has already been happening across Oz! Only the Vinkus stands unaffected, but I fear it to be only a matter of time. The Wizard is good at getting his way."

"Domious, dear, calm down." Mirana, who had been silent for the course of the conversation, spoke up. Elphaba had almost forgotten she was there.

"Alas, I am afraid the pressure the Emerald City will be too great for so few of us to resist openly. If you didn't already believe the Wizard of Oz to be wonderful, you have no choice now but to. Everyday the Wizard adds another wealthy politician to his inner circle, tightening his already firm grip on the minds of the masses, and those of us who don't agree-"

"Domious I think that's enough," interrupted Mirana.

"I'm just saying that it is utterly absurd! Already a good friend and trade partner of mine has been taken to South Stairs for daring to protect an Animal family."

"Domious!" Mirana blurted out, slamming glass down on the small table beside her with enough force to shatter it and send glass and the remainder of her red spilling across the wooden surface, dribbling down into the plush carpet.

Galinda let out a gasp and hastily called for a maid to clean up and a doctor see to her mother's hand. Elphaba shot forward and began to gently sweep the glass together and pick up the larger pieces so no one else was cut. Domious leap to his wife's side to assess the damage and provide husbandly comfort.

Mirana seemed more shocked at her actions than everyone else, staring confusedly at her hand and the shattered glass that dripped wine and a thicker, redder substance that Elphaba realised was the woman's blood.

Within moments a series of maids burst through the door and, with Domious' help, moved Mirana to her own room and began to clean properly, taking over from Elphaba who was left to stand around uselessly with Galinda.

"I think I need to go lie down." Galinda said faintly, walking out of the smoke room. Elphaba hurried after her and let her hold her arm for support. Once safely escorted to her room, Galinda bid her green friend a weak goodnight and disappeared behind her door.

Elphaba sighed and walked down the hall to her own room, closing her door to get ready for bed. She supposed her talk with Galinda would have to wait until tomorrow.

**I love steak. Medium rare is how I like it. How do you like your steak?**

**The musical was The Pirates of Penzance! It was the first musical that I performed in (voluntarily) and it was a life changing experience.**

**Next: What was the name of the 1983 musical based on the Greek tragedy Oedipus at Colonus?**

**I know you're all reading so don't forget to review!**


	18. Fortune

**Went camping for a few days so figured I'd better get this smashed out for you all! That moment you hand in an assignment only to open your computer a few hours later and find a mistake! And what makes it worse is that it's a physical submission and I live an hour out from my uni! I cry every time...**

**Sorry for the late update, this last week and a bit has been hectic :/ It's longer than usual as an apology. Thanks for the reviews and the new follower! Virtual cookies for everyone!**

**Also, I love how we all love steak. **

Despite the supreme comfort of her bed, Elphaba woke early the next day. Sitting up, she rubbed the sleep from her face as her toes sank into the plush carpet on the floor and bit back a groan. Galinda was taking her shopping today.

Preparing herself with a deep breath, Elphaba rose and dressed before heading downstairs to the dining room.

Mirana wasn't at breakfast and Domious explained between mouthfuls of egg and reading his morning post that she didn't feel well and was resting in her room. Galinda arrived soon after Elphaba in a bustle of blonde curls wearing a beautiful yellow sundress.

"Are you ready for our outing, Elphie?" Galinda asked.

"I wish I wasn't," Elphaba replied amidst trying to drown her sorrows in her tea cup. Galinda waved her off and sat down to drink her morning coffee.

Galinda was just informing Elphaba of all the sights to see in town when Domious cleared his throat. "You two had better start moving if you want to make it to the markets in time."

Galinda glanced up at the clock hanging amongst the various hangings of the dining room and leapt to her feet with a cry of, "Oh, goodness! You're right, Popsicle!"

"When am I not, my dear?" Domious laughed.

Galinda bustled her way back out of the room to finish getting ready after planting a quick kiss on her father's head, leaving Elphaba to finish her breakfast and Domious, his mail reading.

After a few minutes, in which each finished their meals, Elphaba spoke up and asked, "Why are there markets in the middle of the week?"

"It's more of a week-long festival with stalls, but the markets are the only part that really matters."

"A festival? For what?"

"It's for our patron saint, Trian the Foreseer." Domious leaned forward to explain. "On the last day of the festival, there is a fireworks display to celebrate the day Trian dug the first mine in the Uplands and found the first of our countries famous gems."

"So, he was really just a skilled miner and investor?"

Domious smiled. "Have we not all had humble beginnings?"

"Elphie!" Galinda cried from the front door. "We have to leave now or all the best will be gone!"

When she made no move to leave, Domious said, "You had best be going, Miss Elphaba."

Elphaba sighed, followed by a sarcastic eye roll, when she heard another cry of, "Elphie!" She stood and reluctantly headed for the front door where Galinda was waiting impatiently.

The pair climbed into the Upland's personal carriage and began the short trip down into the village in the valley.

The village was simply bustling in a fashion Elphaba had only seen on the main street of the Emerald City. Tents and stalls lined the road and all carriage access was prohibited into the centre of town, meaning the girls had to walk a few hundred metres before they were in the thick of it, but once they were, Elphaba found herself enveloped in the atmosphere. Everywhere Elphaba looked, there was colour, light and people shouting and laughing. It was truly an event.

"Let's look over here first!" Galinda giggled.

Elphaba allowed herself to be dragged along by the blonde into the shade of a tent filled with an array of flowing dresses. She humoured the blonde by promising to look around for something she would want. The green girl strolled around the surprisingly spacious tent, running her fingers along the long, soft, cotton skirts on a rack when she saw something that seemed out of place.

A little wooden statue sat on a table at the back of the store. It was a man who stood, scale in one hand, a spyglass raised in the other, seemingly pointing to something far in the distance.

"Is this Trian?" Elphaba asked, calling the blonde over.

"That's him!" Galinda said as she came over, carrying three or four articles of clothing in her arms.

"You people practically worship him."

"No, silly!" Galinda giggled. Elphaba raised a brow at being called silly. "It's part of the fun. Like decorating a tree for Lurinemas."

Once they left the store, bags in hand - yes, one for Elphaba too - the green girl noticed that the more she looked around, the more she noticed figures of Trian the Foreseer hanging and lit in almost every tent.

After the dress stall came several more clothing stalls with multiple variations of, what was essentially, the same thing. In amongst the clothing were knick-knacks, food and, to Elphaba's delight, secondhand books which she perused at length.

"Oh! What's that?" Galinda suddenly exclaimed and grabbed Elphaba's arm, dragging her down an unpopulated side street.

"Galinda, there's nothing down here," Elphaba said, confused. "What are you-"

Galinda suddenly rounded on the green girl, serious. "Elphaba, you owe me an explanation about that book you keep in your room."

Elphaba froze, her heart jumping into her throat. "Galinda, I-"

"Why didn't you tell me you had magic?"

Elphaba did a double take, Galinda didn't seem angry at all. In fact, she seemed annoyed and very excited at the same time. All Elphaba could do was look at her friend incredulously.

"I have a little magic in me too, you know. I'm going to apply to study sorcery officially at Shiz University at the start of the next semester."

Elphaba frowned as she processed what Galinda was telling her. "Then why did you run away?"

Galinda shrugged. "I was just a little startled at your funny book. I've never seen a magical item so powerful before. How on earth did it come into your possession?"

"A friend gave it to me."

Galinda glanced about quickly to make sure they were still alone before leaning in and whispering surreptitiously. "Have you ever used it?"

Elphaba's throat constructed with guilt as she remembered poor, young Biff and she nodded.

"What happened?" Galinda asked softly, sensing the change in the green girl's mood.

"It didn't end well," she said bitterly. "He may never be the same again."

Galinda's hand flew to her mouth in shock. "Oh."

Elphaba gave a rueful smile and glanced around. "Fortune tellers seem to be popular," she said, pointing out a nearby tent with the sign of the all-seeing eye hanging above the opening.

Galinda gasped and clapped her hands together. "Let's get our fortunes read!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "You know it's a load of rubbish, don't you?"

"It's fun though!"

"Fine!" Elphaba groaned.

Through the tent flaps was a dimly lit space that fulfilled every stereotype Elphaba could think of for fortune tellers. Embroidered pillows were strewn over the rugged floor of the tent, incense and candles burned in the tent corner and filled the air with a heady haze. At the centre of the tent hooded figure sat behind a table draped in scarlet cloth, on the the table a fortune tellers signature tools, the crystal ball and card deck. Something far in the back of Elphaba's mind called back many years ago to a hazy old woman sitting in a wagon, spinning tales of loves to come.

The hood lifted slightly in acknowledgment of their presence and a woman's voice that both soothed and rumbled greeted them. "Welcome."

Galinda set her bags down by the table and Elphaba followed suit. As they moved closer the woman at the table lifted a hand and gestured for them to sit, although, it wasn't a hand, it was a paw. A big black furry cat's paw.

Elphaba gasped. "You're an Animal?"

The size of a grown man, the dark Cat lifted its hood a bit to give them a slight view of whiskers and the edges of incisors. A Panther. The big Cat chuckled, deep and rumbling, "One of the few, but we are still here, my dear. What can I do for you?"

"I'd like a palm reading, please." Piped up Galinda, plonking herself down in the chair opposite the Cat.

She chuckled again, "In a rush I see?"

"There's just so much to do at the festival!"

The Panther smiled revealing a long row of gleaming fangs. "Indeed there is, and for you that is especially true for your life. In the years to come you will be successful-"

Galinda gasped in excitement as the fortune teller began to weave her a tale of a full life to come.

"-and you will be adored by all by the one you truly desire." the Panther said, causing the blonde to gasp.

"No!"

"Never fear, my dear!" the Panther reassured her. "For those who give up their greatest treasures receive them back tenfold."

Galinda sighed, somewhat reassured, yet still put off, but refused to let it get to her as she whipped around to Elphaba.

"Your turn, Elphie!"

The fortune teller's hood tilted to the side, "Come forth, my dear."

"Fine," Elphaba conceded. "Read my palm. If it's possible for you to see past my skin, that is."

"Oh?" the fortune teller rumbled in confusion.

Elphaba stepped forward and held out her hand for the big cat to take in her paw, the soft fur between its digits tickling the back of Elphaba's hand. The Panther, seeing the girl's skin for the first time, took one glance and gasped aloud, dropping the green girl's hand as though it burned.

"It's not contagious," the green girl deadpanned.

The Panther snapped her head up causing her hood to fall back revealing a scarred ear and shining golden eyes wide with shock. Remembering herself, she shook her head and replaced her cowl, taking up Elphaba's hand once more. "No! Of course not. I see nothing wrong with your skin, however..."

"However?" Galinda leaned over, wide-eyed and intrigued. Elphaba remained skeptical. That is, until the Panther spoke again.

"There has been great tragedy in your life, and sadly there is still more to come. Although you won't be alone, don't forget those who have helped you along the way." She stopped, hissing a breathe through her teeth in theatrical hesitation. "And your family-"

Elphaba's face hardened. "My family is long gone."

The Panther's head snapped up, hood falling away completely. Piercing gold drilled into narrowed hazel as the fortune teller leant across the small table and hissed, "I wouldn't be so sure."

Elphaba's stumbled back knocking her chair over and wrenching her hand from the Panther's grasp and strode out of the tent and out into the blinding light in the street, but not before the Cat called after her, "The blackbird will visit again!"

Behind her she could faintly hear Galinda apologizing to the fortune teller and placing a few coins on the table before rushing out after her friend. "Elphie! What did she mean?"

"Nothing! It's a load of mystical nonsense based on nothing but speculation and coincidence!" Elphaba ranted as she barged through the crowd, leaving Galinda to push her way through with all her bags.

"Elphie!" Galinda cried as she was knocked to the ground by a passerby, causing all she had been holding to fall and scatter across the road.

Elphaba, noticing the blonde scrambling for her purchases on the cobblestones hurried back and together they managed to get everything before it was too soiled.

"Are you alright?" Elphaba asked once they were standing again. "You fell quite hard."

Galinda handed Elphaba her bags and brushed herself down, running her fingers through her hair. "I'm fine, just don't go running off like that again!"

Elphaba nodded and gave Galinda some of the bags back. After a few more stall visits, the pair began to walk back to where their carriage was waiting, deciding that they had had quite enough excitement for the one day.

Along the way Galinda struck up a menial conversation about the sights in town and more stories about the festival, only catching Elphaba's full attention when she said, "Well, at the end of the week is a fireworks show. I'm thinking of inviting Fiyero to join us."

Elphaba pulled a face and Galinda hit her arm. "Don't be like that! I know you're not his biggest fan, but you can at least suffer his company for a few days."

"Suffer being the operative word," Elphaba said, resulting in another swat from her blonde friend.

Needless to say, Elphaba wasn't looking forward to seeing the prince. Their last exchange had been awkward and thinking about it made the green girl scowl.

**It was The Gospel At Colonus! It's an obscure one alright and not very popular seeing as it is quite niche and confusing. I'm performing in a reading of this for uni and it's weird and wonderfully black-gospel.**

**Anyone seen a play called Fractions? If you have, what did you think of it?**


	19. A Visit in the Night

**So it's been a while; my, how time flies. A hell of a lot happened both around me and in my family in these past few months that has really had me down and I've only recently felt like writing again.**

**Shout out to Frostbite and Fae'sFlower once more for being so lovely and always reviewing!**

As soon as the carriage pulled up outside the grand doors of the mansion, Elphaba leapt down with her significantly less stuffed bags and scrambled up the the steps closely followed by the outraged cries of her blonde friend.

"Elphie! Wait for me!" cried Galinda.

"No way am I waiting for you and your torture!" Elphaba called back over her shoulder.

During the ride back Galinda had begun to plan out every outfit she could possibly conjure with her purchases and insisted that Elphaba be there to assess each one in person. So, ignoring Galinda's petulant cries behind her, Elphaba escaped inside and up the stairs to her room. It had been a long day and she had a lot to think about.

How did that crazy Panther know about her past? What did she mean about her family? They were dead, or at least she thought they were. With a sigh Elphaba decided that she needed a distraction.

Opening one of the packages she had bought at the markets, Elphaba found what she was looking for: a pair of simple, black leather gloves.

Then from under her bed she retrieved a slightly burnt box.

Elphaba pulled on the gloves and took a deep breath, steeling herself for her experiment. She opened the box and pulled out the Grimmerie. She had hidden it after Galinda had found and touched it when it was lying around.

Letting out the breath she had been holding, Elphaba almost laughed in relief when the book didn't react to her gloved touch. She had been right, it did require a direct link to her skin to activate. Although her glee died abruptly when she felt it.

It was faint, and not nearly as strong as it had been, but as Elphaba watched, ever so slowly, the golden title etched its way across the cover. It seemed sluggish, as though the limited access to her power had weakened the Grimmerie's own abilities. The magical tingle that usually filled her body now only resided in her fingers and hands, and she could feel no pull on her mind. As she opened the cover, just as before, words inked their way across the page, this time in slow motion giving her time to process and study each word before it disappeared.

Elphaba allowed herself a slow smile. She could now study this magical book without fear of unleashing her magic and losing control.

So she did just that.

She pulled out her other purchases of a notebook, along with a quill and ink pot and set about writing down what she saw. When she was eventually called for dinner she returned the book to its box, changed quickly and washed her face before heading to the dining hall, her heart light and head reeling with the progress she had made.

Dinner was a blessedly uneventful fair with Domious and Mirana both attending, though conversation didn't extend further than inquiring after each others' day. Domious at least attempted to talk to Elphaba while his wife remained as impassive as the chair she sat in. Galinda arrived fashionably late, as is her way, and immediately began regaling the table with the wonderful purchases she had bought that day. Her arrival greatly eased the tension in the room and Elphaba was immensely relieved that, despite her constant chatter, Galinda didn't bring up their visit with the Panther, perhaps dismissing it as silly superstition. Although Elphaba guessed it had more to do with the less than happy fortunes they had both received than forgetfulness.

Food was served and Elphaba was pleasantly surprised at the absence of meat on her plate. Looking up, she caught Domious eye and he winked surreptitiously. Elphaba offered him a soft smile and he nodded sagely before they both returned to their meals.

Mirana left promptly after her meal was finished, pleading exhaustion after a long day spent on the neighbours estate, while Domious excused himself more politely, retreating to his study to complete some paper work. That left the two girls to move to a side room and order a pot of tea be delivered. Elphaba could only think of getting back to her room to study the Grimmerie, so not much was said between the girls until the tea was delivered and poured. After a few sips, Galinda cleared her throat carefully.

"I've invited Fiyero to stay with us next weekend," said Galinda, taking a dainty sip of her tea.

Elphaba groaned and plonked her cup back down into its saucer.

"Oh really, Elphaba?" sighed Galinda. "Is he that bad?"

"Yes," Elphaba stated firmly, picking up her cup again.

"He's a perfect gentleman and has been so kind to you..."

"He's also arrogant," Elphaba cut in, "and not to mention a soldier."

"I don't see how being a soldier is such a bad thing," Galinda frowned. "A uniform makes a man seem quite dashing in my opinion." Elphaba rolled her eyes and Galinda shot her a glare before continuing, "and as for being arrogant, I'd call it confidence."

Elphaba scoffed and shook her head. "Whatever," she said. "Just don't leave us alone together for too long if you don't want blood stains in the carpet."

Galinda shot Elphaba a look of complete unamusement to which the green girl erupted in laughter. Soon enough Galinda was giggling along as well. Despite their day out and Elphaba's earlier conviction to return to her room, the two talked well into the night before parting straight for bed just after 12, thoroughly exhausted.

* * *

_Tack tack tack._

Elphaba woke to the sound of something tapping outside her window. In her semiconscious state, she reasoned that it was probably just a branch blowing in the wind and proceeded to snuggle deeper into the sheets without even opening her eyes.

_Tack tack tack._

Rising into a slightly more aware state, Elphaba realised there were no tree by this side of the house. Sitting up slowly she peered through the dark at the glass.

A dark shape perched on her window sill, striking the glass steadily in lots of threes. The light of the pale moon shone down and illuminated the gloss finish of black feathers and the rather unimpressed glare of a small, yellow eye.

_Tack tack tack._

Fully awake now, Elphaba stumbled from her bed and over to the window which she flung open, letting in the cool night air and a rather irritated Crow.

"Kreah!" cried Elphaba in surprise before slapping her hand over her mouth and signalling for Kreah to keep the volume down.

The Bird humphed as best as a bird could and hopped inside. "You were supposed to stay in the city. It would have been easier," Kreah squawked as softly as she could.

"It's nice to see you too," Elphaba whispered back, raising her eyebrow at the pompous Bird.

Kreah fixed her with a contempt-filled, golden eye before fluttering over to perch at the foot of Elphaba's bed.

"The Wizard's plans are moving fast and here you are on holidays."

"What?" whispered Elphaba.

"The Wizard," explained Kreah. "He's capturing Animals and Gypsies alike, stripping us of our rights."

Elphaba frowned. She cared for the Animal's who had been captured and hurt, and she felt some degree of responsibility for the Gypsies, but fight? Elphaba sat down on the edge of her bed and looked at the Crow imploringly. "What am I supposed to do? How can I possibly help?"

Kreah puffed her chest feathers in irritation saying, "You are to fight with us, of course!"

Elphaba baulked, spluttering in disbelief, "Fight?"

The two gave a start at a soft knock on the door.

"Elphaba? Are you awake?" Galinda's voice drifted through the wood.

Elphaba went to hush Kreah only to find the Crow had already fluttered over to the window and was watching her expectantly.

"Uh, yeah, Glin?" Elphaba called to the door as she hurried over to the window. "You have to go," She hissed to the waiting Bird as she opened the window.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Came the curt response.

"Elphie?" Galinda knocked again.

Just as the Crow made to fly off, Elphaba flung out a hand to stop her. "Wait, when will you be back?"

"I expect you'll see me again soon," said Kreah as she pushed passed Elphaba's hand and spread her wings, dissolving into the black night.

When she was sure the Crow was gone, Elphaba hurried over to the door and opened it to a disheveled Galinda.

"Good morning," said Elphaba, schooling her features and hoping her blonde friend could not hear her pounding heart.

"I thought I heard voices," mumbled Galinda, peering into Elphaba's room.

Elphaba quickly wracked her brain for an excuse, spluttering out, "I was just debating with myself."

"Out loud?"

"Yes."

Galinda raised a sleepy eyebrow and shrugged, too tired to think too hard about it.

"What are you doing up?" Elphaba asked.

"I was getting a glass of water." Galinda explained.

Elphaba nodded and noted that the blonde was swaying on the spot and couldn't seem to keep her eyes open.

"I think we'd best return to bed."

Galinda nodded and started shuffling off down to her room as Elphaba shut her door with a sigh.

**Semester 1 of uni is over and Semester 2 is half done, which for me means it's time to procrastinate and spend time on personal projects. Like this one! I've said it before and I'll say it again; "I'm determined to finish this thing!"**

**Fractions is an incredibly interesting play about the last LIbrarian to reside in the the Great Library of Greece before it was destroyed. It was an incredible play on politics and the power of knowledge and prejudice.**

**Anyone heard of the band Gungor?**

**As much as I don't deserve them, reviews make me happy :P**


End file.
